Game or Love?
by Saqee-chan
Summary: Naruto, dan Sakura cuma teman. Jadi ngga salah kan kalo Naruto dekat dengan 'ladyhyuuga', cewe kenalan Naruto dari permainan online kesayangannya? Point Blank inside! setting :AU, OOC sangat. My first fanfic. Maaf kalo jelek. FINAL CHAPTER! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Sebelumnya maaf kalo ada kesalahan didalam fiction ini. Soalnya ini fic pertamanya . Jadi minta tolong arahannya dari senpai senpai sekalian. Semoga para senpai yang baik hati dan tidak sombong mau mengajari saya yang masih amatir dan ga tau apa-apa ini.*sok innocent*. Review jenis apapun diterima dengan hati lapang. Flame juga boleh tapi yang bermutu. Baiklah, ini fic pertama yang abal (banget) punya saya. Aseli ide saya. Kalo ada ide yang sama itu sama sekali tidak disengaja.

* * *

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Game or Love?**

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Saat jam pulang sekolah seperti ini Naruto memang lebih suka berjalan kaki melewati gang-gang sempit seperti ini. Naruto bukanlah anak orang kaya yang bergelimang harta. Dia tinggal didaerah pinggiran kota Jakarta. Sebuah kota metropolitan yang terkenal karena kemacetannya. Ayahnya memang menjabat sebagai ketua RT didaerah tempat tinggalnya. Tapi keluarganya memang telah terbiasa hidup sederhana.

"Haahh.. kenapa hari ini panas sekali?."gerutu Naruto

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang terdengar suara derap langkah kaki.

"NARUTOOO.."

"Huh? Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku."

Langkah Naruto terhenti dan ia pun berbalik. Didapatinya sosok berambut pink yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.. Jalanmu cepat sekali sih."cerocos Sakura setelah sampai didepan Naruto

"Hehehe. Sorry Sakura, abis kamu jalannya lelet banget sih kaya siput."jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

Sakura pun yang masih memegangi lutut sambil mengatur nafas refleks mendaratkan jitakan di kepala Naruto.

"Aduh sakit tau."seru Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Makanya jangan bilang Aku siput."jawab Sakura sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Eh, Sakura tumben pake bando terus digerai lagi, biasanya dikuncir kuda kan?. Mana bandonya ada bunganya lagi tuh warna pink. Ahahaha."cerocos Naruto saat dilihatnya sosok Sakura berbeda dari biasanya.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Tawa Naruto seketika berhenti saat dilihatnya Sakura berlari semakin jauh.

"Sakuraa.. jangan marah dong kan cuma bercanda."bahkan teriakannya pun tidak digubris

"Yah,ngambek deh tuh orang. kalo udah ngambek susah diemnya lagi."tambah Naruto

^^Skip Time^^

Setelah sampai dirumah Naruto menaruh tas sekolahnya dan berganti baju. Seperti biasa setelah pulang sekolah Ia biasanya janjian dengan Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji di warnet dekat jalan besar. Untuk bermain game online tentu saja. Letaknya sekitar 500m dari rumahnya.

Sesampainya di warnet dilihatnya teman-temannya telah berkumpul.

"Hoi Naruto lama banget sih datengnya."seru Kiba

"Hehehe.. sorry sorry udah langsung mulai aja."sambil memperlihatkan kembali senyum rubahnya.

"Oke deh. Hey Shikamaru bangun! Narutonya udah dateng tuh."teriak Kiba di telinga seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang tidur di kursi depan komputer. Menyebabkan sosok yang diteriakinya tadi terbangun dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Eh, jadi nih kita maen PB-nya?."tanya Chouji sambil mengunyak keripik kentangnya.

"Jadi dong. Udah langsung mulai aja."jawab Naruto.

^^Permainan Dimulai^^

Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, dan Chouji tergabung dalam satu tim. Mereka sibuk dengan PB-nya masing-masing. Dalam tim ini Shikamaru lah yang menjadi pemimpin. Karena yang paling pintar diantara mereka hanya Shikamaru. Shikamaru juga yang diandalkan dalam strategi perang.

"Yaahh, mati ."seru Kiba ditengah permainan.

Tak lama setelah itu Chouji juga nyeletuk kalau char PB-nya telah mati. Sebenarnya tanpa mereka nyeletuk teman se-tim nya pasti sudah tau.

Shikamaru dan Naruto masih serius bermain.

~Naruto P.O.V~

**Head Shot**

**Double Kill**

**Chain Shot**

'Yuhuu.. keren! Keren! Keren!'.seru Naruto dalam hati

Saat sedang mengendap-ngendap tiba-tiba Naruto dihujani rentetan tembakan dari arah belakang. Ia segera berbalik dan melakukan serangan balasan. Dilihatnya nickname itu 'ladyhyuuga'.

'Seperti nama perempuan, apa mungkin yang main juga perempuan ya? Ckckck, tingkatnya Mayor. Boleh juga nih skillnya.'gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Pertarungan sengit seimbang terjadi antara Mayor 'uzumakiboy' nickname PB Naruto dengan Mayor ladyhyuuga. Dengan masing-masing skill menembak yang tak bisa diragukan. Setelah lama terjadi pertarungan satu lawan satu antar mereka. Naruto yang berusaha untuk mempertahankan dirinya agar tetap hidup akhirnya tumbang juga ditangan sang ladyhyuuga.

~Normal P.O.V~

"Argh, jago banget sih tuh orang."cerocos Naruto dengan nada kesal sambil membanting punggungnya ke kursi.

"Kalah Mayor uzumakiboy?." Tanya Kiba dengan nada mengejek.

"Awas kau Kiba."balas Naruto dengan deathglare andalannya.

"Huu, marah ni yee."

"Daripada kau Kiba baru mulai udah mati."

"Yaiyalah tingkatanku kan masih dibawahmu, Mayor."

"Tetap saja namanya kalah kan?."

"Engga sama lah, kan-."

"Sssstt.. bisa diem ga sih? Tuh kan mati."seru Shikamaru memotong omongan Kiba.

^^Skip Time (again)^^

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16:00. Kira-kira sudah dua jam Naruto dan kawan-kawannya bermain permainan online tersebut. Walaupun mereka memang bisa dibilang maniak game. Tapi mereka bisa diseret orang tua mereka masing-masing kalau sampai coba-coba menginap di warnet.

Saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah, Naruto sengaja mengambil rute yang melewati rumah Sakura. Berharap bisa bertemu Sakura dan meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi siang. Saat dirinya telah sampai didepan rumah gadis itu, harapannya terkabul matanya menangkap sosok Sakura sedang menyirami tanaman di halaman rumahnya. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah manis Naruto. Dengan santainya ia berjalan mendekati tempat Sakura berdiri. Matanya memandang lurus sosok cantik didepannya itu. Sakura tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto, tanpa sengaja Ia menoleh kearah kanan. Seketika itu juga mata hijau emeraldnya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru cerah Naruto. Mengetahui Naruto berjalan kearahnya, Sakura menggeser posisinya. Membuat jarak lebih jauh antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Senyum yang sejak tadi telah terkembang di wajah pemuda berkulit coklat itu berubah menjadi cengiran. Saat mengetahui Sakura sengaja menjauhkan diri darinya. Sang pemuda tak mengubris perlakuan sang gadis, ia terus melangkah kearah Sakura. Setelah Naruto sampai tepat disamping Sakura, ia menghela nafas sebentar dan mengeluarkan deheman kecil. Mengetahui Naruto telah berada disampingnya Sakura malah membuang muka.

"Hai Sakura lagi apa?."

"Kau simpan dimana matamu Naruto? Apakah kau tidak melihat aku sedang menyiram tanaman?."jawab Sakura dengan nada ketus.

"Galak banget sih jawabnya."balas Naruto dan kembali menampilkan senyum rubahnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini Naruto?."tambah Sakura

"Minta maaf."jawab Naruto apa adanya.

"Minta maaf dengan nada seakan tidak bersalah seperti itu?."balasnya ketus lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Tak sempat melangkah untuk kedua kalinya pergelangan tangannya telah digenggam lembut oleh Naruto. Menyadari hal itu muncul sedikit semburat merah di pipi tirus Sakura.

"T-tunggu."sergah Naruto cepat. "Aku minta maaf Sakura untuk yang tadi siang, Aku nggak bermaksud mengejekmu kok."

"Lalu?."

"Sebenarnya Aku.."ucapan Naruto terhenti. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama di pipi coklat Naruto ada semburat merah halus dan dari nada bicaranya ada keragu-raguan dalam katanya yang terdengar jelas. Naruto yang salah tingkah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tetap mempertahankan genggaman jarinya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sakura yang sudah tak sabar pun angkat bicara.

"Apa Naruto?."

"Aku mau bilang kau..".

~**TO BE CONTINUED**~

* * *

Selesai sudah, mohon reviewnya ya senpai. Review seperti apapun diterima. seperti yang dibilang diatas flame juga boleh asal bermutu. Dimohon kritik dan sarannya soalnya ini multichapter. Buat chapter depannya saya butuh banget kritik dan review dari para pembaca yang mau review.

Terima Kasih buat ka Raiko Azawa dan ka Masahiro 'Night' Seiran yang udah meyakinkan saya untuk tidak menggunakan kata sapaan gue-elo dalam fanfict ini . Buat yang udah baca juga makasi banyak.^^,

Arigatou Gozaimasu. Jaa mata ashita. (^_^)v


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, selamat datang kembali..

BIG thanks buat yang ga login :

**Nara Aiko** : makasi reviewnya.

**narusaku lovely-chan** : Oke. Makasi saran sama reviewnya.

**Temarifans** : nick PB kamu apa? Biar aku add. Makasi reviewnya.

Spesial thanks buat **X** : Maaf yaa masih ancur. Tapi di chapter ini udah coba diperbaiki kok. Kalo masih belom bener juga EYD-nya atau yang lain bilang lagi aja. Makasih juga udah mau review.

* * *

•••

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : masih T**

**~Naruto P.O.V~**

`Ayolah Naruto.. katakan saja, apa susahnya sih bilang cantik. Kau hanya tinggal menggabungkan beberapa huruf saja. C-A-N-T-I-K sebegitu susahnya-kah kau mengucapkan lima huruf itu? Err.. enam huruf itu. Kenapa aku ini? Apakah otakku tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh? Bahkan berhitung pun aku keliru. Haaah.. sudahlah bukan saat yang tepat membahas kebodohanku. Sekarang saatnya kumpulkan keberanianmu Naruto, bicaralah…'

"Ehm, Sakura."

"Ya?" jawab Sakura dengan nada datar.

`huh, apa-apaan itu? ekspresi wajah dan nada malasnya itu seperti Shikamaru. Apa tidak ada ekspresi yang lebih bagus saat bicara denganku?' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

~**Sakura P.O.V**~

`Kena kau Naruto. Mudah sekali kau tertipu oleh aktingku. Kemampuan aktingku yang bagus atau otakmu saja yang terlalu bodoh? Tak tahu-kah kau Naruto kalau sejak tadi aku menahan tawa melihat ekspresimu itu. Kau semakin tampak bodoh dan… menggemaskan dengan rona merah di pipimu. Lagipula mana mungkin aku marah hanya karena kau mengejekku dan bando berbunga pink itu?'

"Ehm, Sakura."

`Yap, dia memanggil namaku. Sebenarnya sejak tadi apa yang ingin dikatakannya sih? Membuatku penasaran saja.'

"Ya?" jawabku.

`Oh Tuhan, aku harus mempertahankan ekspresi dan nada datarku ini demi menutupi senyum yang sedari tadi bila dibiarkan akan menjadi gelak tawa. Yah, walaupun aku bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahku, tetap saja goresan rona merah di wajahku ini tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Mengingat jari-jemari Naruto masih melingkari pergelangan tanganku lembut, membuat degup jantungku berderap cepat, darahku berdesir hangat merambat sampai pipiku, serasa ada kupu-kupu yang berputar-putar didalam perut-'

Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak. "K-kau ngg.. cantik," seru Naruto cepat.

" … Kau cantik saat rambutmu tergerai dan disemat bando pink tadi siang," lanjutnya.

'Apa? dia bilang apa? cantik? aku tidak salah dengar `kan? Seseorang tolong cubit pipiku, apakah ini mimpi atau ini nyata? Ku pejamkan mataku sebentar untuk memastikan bahwa ini mimpi dan apabila aku membuka mata Naruto sudah tidak ada di sebelahku. Pelan-pelan aku membuka mata, oh tidak! Naruto masih ada disampingku dengan muka merah padam, satu tangannya berada di belakang kepalanya bergerak naik turun dan sebelah lagi yang sejak tadi di gunakan untuk menggenggam tanganku, sekarang digunakan untuk menggaruk pipinya. Tak ubahnya dengan keadaanku, seluruh sisi wajahku tiba-tiba menghangat aku yakin warna kulit wajahku yang putih saat ini pasti menjadi merah.'

"Hehehe…" Naruto menutupi gugupnya dengan tertawa cengengesan.

Kurasa warna merah terang di pipiku telah berkurang. Aku mencoba untuk bicara.

~**Normal P.O.V**~

"Naruto.."

"Huh? Ada apa Sakura?" tawa Naruto terhenti. Pipinya juga sudah tak se-merah tadi.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu memujiku begitu demi mendapatkan kata maafku. Karena sebenarnya… aku tidak marah padamu," seringai muncul di bibir merah tipis Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" muka bodoh Naruto kembali lagi, setelah ekspresi merona tadi.

"Haduuuhh.. Naruto kau itu bodoh atau apa sih? Masa kau tak mengerti maksudku. Aku hanya mengerjaimu tahu," jawab Sakura kesal.

"Oh, kau hanya mengerjaiku," jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi biasa saja sambil kepalanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Err.. kau tidak marah kan?"

"Hm, tidak. Aku malah senang kau tidak marah padaku," jawab Naruto. Jawabannya membuat wajah cantik sang gadis sekarang dihiasi senyum manis.

"… Oh, ya Sakura, selain cantik kau juga galak," lanjut Naruto yang langsung pasang muka polos di depan Sakura.

Berkat perkataan tambahan Naruto barusan, senyum manis yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan Sakura pada orang lain itu berubah arti menjadi senyum iblis. Empat siku-siku bermunculan di jidat lebarnya. Dalam sekejap ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis.

"Narutooo!" tangan gadis pink tergerak memukuli pundak Naruto dengan segenap kekuatan tenaga dalamnya. Sedangkan pemuda imut¹ yang dipukulnya mengaduh-aduh kesakitan.

"Aduuuh.. aww! hentikan Sakura. Apa kau tak menyadari tenagamu itu seperti kerbau jika sedang marah, hah?" seru Naruto yang tengah menghindari pukulan membabi buta dari Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang Naruto? Kau itu sangat amat menyebalkaaan!" Teriakan Sakura kali ini cukup bisa merobek, mencabik-cabik, dan menelan gendang telinga Naruto –oke, yang ini sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"Hahahahaha.. kau lucu kalau sedang marah," tawa Naruto lepas saat melihat wajah Sakura yang tak karuan bentuknya saat marah. Sakura yang melihat Naruto tertawa menghentikan pukulan mautnya dan ikut tertawa bersama Naruto.

~**Sakura P.O.V**~

'Naruto Naruto.. entah kenapa kau selalu bisa membuatku tertawa. Melihatmu tertawa saja sudah membuat hatiku ikut bahagia. Ternyata sebegitu besarnya pengaruh dirimu bagiku ya. Jika ada kau di dekatku ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman disini. Dihatiku.. '

~**End Sakura P.O.V**~

•••

Senja telah berganti malam. Mentari oranye yang tadi menghiasi langit kemerahan kini berganti rembulan keperakan yang memamerkan betapa cantiknya ia menguasai langit malam ini. Berbingkai langit gelap bergemintang sang rembulan seakan menghipnotis seorang pemuda berambut keemasan yang masih terjaga, ia menghadapkan dirinya ke jendela yang masih terbuka membuat angin malam nakal menyusup masuk ke kamarnya. Pemuda itu sedari tadi hanya diam, mata biru shappirenya terpaku pada sang rembulan yang kini tengah benderang. Kelihatannya pemuda itu tengah melamun.

Naruto nama pemuda bermata shappire itu. Sedari tadi ia telah mencoba untuk terpejam terbang ke alam hayal mimpi. Tapi kedua mata berwarna cerah itu tak mau terpejam. Jadilah ia seperti ini berbaring diam dengan tatapan kosong memandang bulan. Agaknya penguasa langit itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

`Kenapa tiba-tiba aku kangen Sakura ya?' pikir Naruto sambil menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menjejakkan kakinya di lantai disusul oleh tubuhnya yang sekarang dalam posisi berdiri. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar lampu menekannya pada posisi on. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap sekarang terang benderang oleh sinar lampu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajarnya, meraih handphonenya lalu menidurkan kembali dirinya di kasur yang memang hanya satu di kamarnya.

`Aku sms saja deh, mudah-mudahan dia belum tidur,' Jari-jemari panjangnya menekan keypad handphone-nya. Menuliskan sebaris kalimat yang ingin dikirimkan pada Sakura.

**To : Sakura-pinky²**

**Hey cewek galak, gara-gara kau pukul tadi sore sekarang pundakku sakit semua. Ayo, tanggung jawab besok siang belikan aku mie ramen³ spesial.**

_Sending . . . ._

_Message send_

•••

Sementara di kamar Sakura

~**Sakura P.O.V**~

`Aaah, aku tidak bisa tidur! Kejadian tadi sore terus menghantuiku. Jika aku memejamkan mata kejadian tersebut seakan mem-flashback secara otomatis di otakku. Membuat jantungku berdebar-debar saja. Terus terang saat tangaku digenggam Naruto sore tadi, aku malu. Tekstur tangannya yang khas laki-laki membungkus pergelangan tanganku yang bertekstur lembut, ditambah mata birunya tepat menatap mata hijauku waktu itu. Walaupun dari nada suaranya terdengar slenge'-an tapi dari sorot mata cerahnya itu tersimpan kesungguhan. Bisa-bisa meleleh aku jika seharian ditatap olehnya.'

~**Normal P.O.V**~

Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis SMU berambut sewarna bunga sakura itu. Sedari tadi ia tidak bisa diam. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak mencari posisi ternyaman untuk segera tidur. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya berhenti dalam posisi telungkup. Ia menegakkan kepalanya, dagunya ia tumpukan pada bantal. Mata emerald gadis itu menerawang jauh. Tiba-tiba pipinya memerah, sedetik kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal sambil menggeleng-gelengkannya. Begitu terus sampai beberapa kali, melamun, pipinya memerah, lagu membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal sambil menggeleng-gelengkannya.

"Eh, apa yang kulakukan? Sudah sejauh mana aku ngelantur tadi?" ucap Sakura yang membalik posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang. Gerakan konyol teratur tersebut berhenti seketika. Sepertinya si pelaku tidak menyadari gerakan aneh yang ia lakukan. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar nada sms dari handphone-nya. Sakura mengambil handphone dari dalam laci samping tempat tidurnya. Dan segera menekan tombol 'open' di sana.

**From : Naru-jelek**

**Hey cewek galak, gara-gara kau pukul tadi sore sekarang pundakku sakit semua. Ayo, tanggung jawab besok siang belikan aku mie ramen spesial.**

"Naruto?" ucap Sakura pelan.

Tanpa pikir panjang jari jempol sang gadis menekan tombol 'reply'. Lalu mengetik beberapa kata di sana.

**To : Naru-jelek**

**Huh? Itukan salahmu sendiri. **;p

**Hey, apa hubungannya pundakmu yang sakit dengan semangkuk mie spesial?**

_Sending . . . ._

_Message send_

Handphone berwarna pink keperakan itu digenggam erat Sakura. Sedangkan pemiliknya sekarang sedang tersenyum manis sambil memejamkan mata.

•••

'Rupanya dia belum tidur,' gumam Naruto dalam hati. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum kecil saat membaca sms balasan dari teman satu SD, SMP, dan SMU-nya itu. Jarinya cepat mengetik huruf-huruf di handphonenya lalu menekan lagi tombol 'send'.

•••

**From : Naru-jelek**

**Yah, anggap saja semangkuk ramen itu sebagai permintaan maafmu, **_**pinky**_**.**

'Haaah.. lagi-lagi dia memanggilku pinky,' gumam Sakura dalam hati. Jempol lentiknya menari di atas keypad handphone-nya membalas perkataan Naruto.

**To : Naru-jelek**

**Terserah apa katamu lah. Aku ngantuk mau tidur. Kau juga sebaiknya tidur, sana. Aku tidak mau kita terlambat ke sekolah gara-gara kau bangun kesiangan. Oh ya, satu lagi jangan panggil aku **_**pinky**_**, bodoh!**

_Sending . . . ._

_Message send_

•••

**To : Sakura-pinky**

**Iya iya, dasar cerewet. Sampai jumpa besok ya, **_**PINKY**_**!**

**Hehehe.**

(^_^)v** Peace**

_Sending . . . . _

_Message send_

•••

**To : Naru-jelek**

**AWAS KAU YA, NARUTOOO !**

**Berhenti memanggilku pinky !**

Sending . . . .

Message send

•••

Di kamar Naruto

Naruto terkikik pelan matanya tertuju pada layar handphone biru metalik-nya. Tertera nama Sakura beserta isi pesan di layarnya. Dilirik pula jam digital yang tertera di sana, 22:25. Sudah saatnya tidur, matanya mulai mengantuk. Handphone yang masih tergenggam ditangannya terbanting pelan keatas kasur empuk yang ditidurinya. Sedangkan pemiliknya sudah terlelap dalam sekejap. Benar-benar pemuda dengan cara tidur yang aneh.

•••

"Ayaaaah, Ibuuuu aku berangkat ya, Assalamualaikum," teriak Naruto dari halaman rumahnya.

Pemuda berambut jabrik kuning melangkah cepat kearah rumah gadis bernama Sakura. Sudah telat sepuluh menit dari waktu biasanya ia menjemput Sakura dan bersama berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Jarak antara rumah Naruto dengan Sakura tidak begitu jauh hanya seratus meter. Sesampainya di rumah sang gadis nafas Naruto sudah sedikit terengah. Sedangkan Sakura dengan tampang bete beratnya bangkit dari kursi kayu di teras depan rumahnya menghampiri Naruto. Tampang cemberutnya itu masih tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Naruto yang sudah sering melihat tampang Sakura yang seperti itu hanya menunjukkan mimik muka penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maaf ya. Hehe," kata Naruto pelan.

"Iya, sudah ku maafkan Naruto. Kau itu sudah sering terlambat menjemputku, sudah biasa," Jawab Sakura dengan nada malas.

Setelah percakapan singkat tadi keheningan yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Naruto semakin menjadi. Mereka berjalan berdampingan tapi Sakura sedari tadi hanya diam menatap lurus ke depan. Sedangkan Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan diamnya Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Hey, Sakura kalau kau bisa menjawab teka-teki dariku. Hutang mie ramenmu aku tiadakan."

"Apa?"

"Ada seekor anak babi yang ingin melewati jembatan. Tapi di bagian bawah jembatan terdapat beberapa buaya kelaparan, dan di ujung jembatan sudah menunggu ular-ular buas berbisa yang sanggup menelan seekor babi hidup-hidup. Bagaimana cara anak babi tersebut melewati jembatan dengan selamat?"

Sakura terlihat berfikir sebentar. Kemudian ..

"Terbang? Karena jalan satu-satunya hanya lewat udara."

"Sakura, kau pikir seekor anak babi punya sayap, hah?" jawab Naruto sweatdrop.

"Haaah.. aku menyerah Naruto. Apa jawaban dari pertanyaan konyolmu itu?"

"Jawabannya.. yaah, jalan aja lewat jembatan."

"Tadi kan kau bilang diujung jembatan ada ularnya." muka malas tak bersemangat Sakura sekarang berubah menjadi muka penuh minat dan penasaran.

"Loh, kan tadi aku belum bilang kalau ular dan buayanya sudah masuk Islam jadi ga makan daging babi.⁴"

"…Haram hukumnya," lanjut Naruto sambil menirukan gaya ustad kondang di televisi.

"Oh iyaya. benar juga," balas Sakura sambil manggut-manggut.

"Sakura, teka-tekinya masih ada satu lagi."

"Apa? apalagi Naruto?" jawab Sakura penuh semangat.

"Ada seorang professor terjebak di atas pohon dengan anjing rabies menyalak-nyalak di bawahnya. Pertanyaannya, bagaimana cara professor tersebut turun tanpa di kejar anjing galak berpenyakit itu?"

"Ngg.. melompat?" jawab Sakura.

"Anjing itu bisa langsung mengejar sekaligus menggigit si professor kalau dia melompat turun."

"Jadi bagaimana, dong?"

"Haaahhh.. Sakura kenapa kau tanyakan padaku? Orang yang sudah bergelar professor saja tidak tau caranya, apalagi aku," jawab Naruto santai.

"Narutoo! kau mengerjaiku ya. awas kau yaaa," seru Sakura disertai seringai.

Naruto yang sigap dengan situasi telah berlari menjauh dari Sakura. Sakura yang malah tertawa dengan segenap kekuatan menambah kecepatan larinya agar bisa menyusul Naruto. Naruto memperlambat larinya, agar Sakura bisa menyusul. Setelah Sakura telah berhasil menyusulnya gadis itu mencubit kecil pinggang Naruto lalu tertawa kembali. Naruto yang melihat Sakura sudah kembali seperti tabiat biasanya ikut tertawa. Dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah.

~**Naruto P.O.V**~

'Sakura, aku senang bisa melihatmu tertawa. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu tertawa kembali. Aku ingin terus berada di sisimu untuk memastikan kau selalu bahagia.'

~**End Naruto P.O.V**~

•••

Di sekolah, jam istirahat

"Sakura, nanti kau pulang duluan saja ya," kata Naruto sambil menepuk pundak mungil Sakura.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana Naruto?" balas Sakura yang seketika itu menghentikan obrolannya dengan Ino.

"Hehehe.. aku mau ke warnet dulu, udah ada janji sama Kiba," jawab Naruto cengengesan sambil berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Sepertinya kau sudah kecanduan game online itu, Naruto," tambah Sakura setengah berteriak karena dilihatnya sosok Naruto hampir lenyap di balik pintu kelas mereka.

"Hey! Ino, si Kiba pacarmu itu juga ke warnet setiap hari?" tanya Sakura pada gadis teman sebangkunya.

"Yaaaah, seperti itulah. Kadang-kadang aku ikut kesana, dia sibuk sendiri dengan game aneh tembak-menembak itu. Sedangkan aku dicuekin, makanya aku malas ikut ke warnet lagi." jawab gadis berambut pirang.

"Ino, pulang sekolah antarkan aku ke warnet tempat biasa mereka main ya."

"Apa? malas ah."

"Pleaseee.." Sakura sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, merengek dengan muka se-kasihan mungkin.

"Haaah.. iya deh."

"Terima kasih yaa, Ino cantiiik deh."

"Kau memujiku kalau ada maunya saja ya?"

"Ahahaha. Memangnya aku pacarmu apa, harus memuji setiap hari?"

"Hahhahaha.."

•••

Di warnet

~**Naruto P.O.V**~

'Hey, si ladyhyuuga itu sedang online,' seru Naruto dalam hati.

Pointer mouse Naruto bergerak ke salah satu nick PB di daftar tunggu. Jari tengah Naruto cepat meng-klik kanan mouse, lalu memilih 'whisper'.

•••

[whisper; ladyhyuuga] : hai kk.

[ladyhyuuga] : hai juga kk.

[uzumakiboy] : skill kk keren deh.

[ladyhyuuga] : thanks , skillmu juga keren kok. Persen head shot kamu aja lebih dari 50.

[uzumakiboy] : hehehe, cek profil aku ya. Kk kok namanya ladyhyuuga? Kk cewek?

[ladyhyuuga] : ngg, iya. Kamu cowok?

[uzumakiboy] : iyalah, nick aku kan uzumakiboy. Eh kk add aku dong.

[ladyhyuuga] : oke.

[uzumakiboy] : thaks ya kk, udah aku terima. aku Naruto, kk siapa?

[ladyhyuuga] : sama sama. Salam kenal Naruto, aku . . .

•••

"Hey, Naruto!" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto.

'Hah? suara ini, seperti suara…' gumam Naruto dalam hati, yang sekarang belum juga menolehkan kepalanya dari layar monitor.

"Narutooo~." Panggil orang itu sekali lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan pemilik tangan berkulit putih itu.

"Eh,Sakura." kata Naruto disertai cengiran lebar setelah menangkap sosok gadis dibelakangnya.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

•••

Huwaaa ending chap ini aneh ya? hehe. MAAF!

1 : naruto itu imut kan yaa? *ngga ada yang nyahut*

2 : julukan pinky Sakura banget soalnya

3 : anggep aja kalo di jakarta mie ramen jadi mie ayam.*maksa sangat*

Oiya buat my lovely schoolmate, yang aku paksa buat ngasih pendapat buat alur fic aneh nan abal ini thank you so much yuaa : **Ratna Dewi**, **Dhiya Aulia**,** Lia Fahmi**,** Iren Haniel**,** Nissa Fitri**. ini nama facebook sekaligus nama asli mereka, silahkan di add kalau mau. *malah promosi fb orang - ditabok-*

Makasi juga yang udah review chappie sebelumnya, makasi buat yang udah baca chappie ini.

Apalagi yang review chappie ini, dido'ain masuk surga. *ngerayu -digaplok-*

Oiya, buat chapter ini aku nerima kritik alur. Terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan saya mengapdet fic ini.

Thanks to :

**Nara Aiko** : makasi ya udah ngikutin ceritanya. Ng, reviewmu ke post 2 kali

**U** : makasi udah review plus ngebales reviewnya IHS.

**Temarifans** : aku juga jarang main, gatau udh ditutup atau makasi udh review.

**Miku Usagi D. Gak bs login** : makasi review yg kedua

**Michi amethyst lavender** : makasi reviewnya ya.

**(tanpa nama)** : makasi udh ngebales reviewnya IHS.

Spesial thanks buat **I hate sakura** : sebenernya juga Sakura bukan chara favorit aku, Cuma aku berusaha buat ga nge-bashing chara itu. Makasi reviewnya.

•••

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : **sampe sekarang gatau rate** T **nya disebelah mana

**Warning : **settingnya** sangat-sangat OOC, **karakternya juga.

•••

"Eh, Sakura," cengiran lebar bagai rubah secara jelas terpampang diwajah Naruto saat mengetahui sosok yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya dengan cara yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut.

Gadis yang mempunyai nama Sakura itu hanya diam melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada saat Naruto menatapnya. Mata bulat berwarna hijau-jambrudnya berputar sekali, lalu diarahkan ke mata biru-aqua manusia didepannya.

"Aku hanya mau melunasi hutangku, ayo ikut aku," kata Sakura, tangan berkulit putih langsat milik sang gadis menarik bagian belakang seragam Naruto, memaksa sang raga bergerak menjauhi layar monitor. Derit kursi yang tadi diduduki pemuda itu menyertai proses evakuasi Sakura terhadap Naruto, mengakibatkan beberapa pasang mata pengguna komputer di sekitarnya ikut menoleh kearah mereka.

"Hutang?" tanya Naruto disertai sebelah alisnya yang meninggi.

"Ya. hutang mie spesial-mu itu, apa kau lupa?"

Naruto yang mulai ingat janji, err.. bukan tuntutannya terhadap gadis pinky itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala yang penuh dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya aku perlu me-logout akunku dulu," sepasang kaki tegap Naruto berjalan kembali kearah seperangkat komputer yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya. Dilihatnya chat antara dia dan ladyhyuuga, sang ladyhyuuga telah membalas pertanyaan Naruto. Dengan cepat sudut fokus matanya membaca sebaris tulisan terakhir disana, "**sama sama. Salam kenal Naruto, aku Hinata. ^^** ". 'Hinata.. namanya Hinata' gumam Naruto dalam hati. Jari berpengalamannya segera menutup akun Point Blank pemilik nick uzumakiboy. Beberapa menit kemudian tubuhnya sudah berbalik menghadap gadis berambut merah muda, lalu menghampirinya.

•••

Sementara di bagian Kiba dan Ino

Kiba yang masih asik dengan point blank dan headset yang bertengger manis disepasang telinganya tidak menyadari kehadiran Ino. Mata kecoklatan Kiba hanya tertuju lurus ke layar monitor, tepat diujung moncong senjatanya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Ino sudah memanggil-manggil namanya, tapi pemuda berambut kecoklatan bernama Kiba itu tidak mengubris seruan sang gadis. Habis sudah kesabaran sang gadis, telapak tangan Ino yang halus bukan main sekarang digunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda didepannya sembari meneriakkan nama Kiba tepat ditelinga sang pemuda. Akibat suara beberapa oktaf milik Ino yang sedang meneriakkan "Kiba! Kibaaaa!" berulang-ulang menyita perhatian hampir semua pengguna warnet termasuk penjaga warnet yang sedang asik membuka situs terlarang pun, sekarang mengalihkan perhatian pada Kiba dan Ino.

"Haah, siapa sih ini mengganggu permainanku saja. Jika aku tau orangnya akan ku ci-" kata Kiba sembari menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang. Sumpah serapahnya terhenti saat mata sang pemuda yang berwarna coklat menangkap sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang sedang berdiri dengan raut muka menjengkelkan dan bibirnya yang tidak lagi simetris karena cemberut. Kata-kata 'akan ku cincang-cincang' tertahan ditenggorokan Kiba, sekarang wajah Kiba hanya dipenuhi raut muka bersalah.

"I-ino? sedang apa kau disini? sudah lama?" celetuk Kiba berbasa-basi.

"Sudah dari satu tahun yang lalu Kiba, tadi aku juga sempat meneriakkan nama seorang pemuda dengan gangguan telinga akut. Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi? sepertinya aku mendengar kau bilang 'jika aku tau orangnya akan ku ci-'"

"Ci.. ehm.. maksudku akan ku ci-cium, seperti ini," sekejap Kiba sudah berdiri dari kursi, dengan cepat bibirnya mengecup pipi kiri Ino. Mata Ino terbelalak lebar, ia tak percaya Kiba akan mencium pipinya di tempat umum seperti ini. Oh tidak! gara-gara tingkah konyol Kiba, sekarang semua pasang mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Ciyeee.."

"Prikitiww"

"Ehm.. batuuk" sahut seseorang dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Ciyeee Ino, Kiba kalian mesra banget sih," celetuk Chouji yang ternyata juga ada di warnet.

"Kalian berdua sangat merepotkan ya. berciuman di tempat umum," Shikamaru ikut-ikutan mengomentari kejadian barusan.

Siul-siulan jahil mengiringi celetukan iseng orang-orang disana, yang sekarang sukses membuat pipi kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu merah padam. Tak menunggu lama Kiba langsung menarik Ino keluar warnet, setelah melepaskan headset dari telinganya. Di luar warnet sudah ada Sakura dan Naruto yang sekarang sedang senyum-senyum jahil kearah mereka. Naruto dan Sakura memang melihat kejadian tadi lewat celah pintu warnet. Membuat Ino makin sebal saja, ini gara-gara Kiba yang mencium pipi kiri Ino seenaknya di tempat umum pula. 'Awas saja Kiba, huh sebaaaal' sewot Ino dalam hati.

"Kenapa kalian senyum-senyum?" sewot Kiba yang melihat Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum aneh kearah dirinya dan Ino.

"Tak apa, tadi kita habis menonton drama romantis didalam warnet, ya `kan Naruto?" jawab Sakura cekikikan.

"Yap! Dan sekarang di depan kita ada sepasang remaja dengan muka merah padam berpegangan tangan. Cuit.. cuit.. mesranyaaa," goda Naruto sambil bersiul-siul usil.

Ino yang menyadari sebelah tangannya masih digenggam Kiba langsung menarik paksa dari genggaman Kiba, memposisikan tangannya terlipat didepan dada sambil membuang muka.

"Ish, Naruto gara-gara kau dia jadi marah kan," kata Kiba, matanya memberi deathglare pada cowok berambut kuning didepannya.

"Hehehe. kan cuma bercanda, Kiba," Jawab Naruto santai seakan tak berdosa.

"Sudahlah, Kiba Ino kalian ikut kita saja, ke kedai mie di ujung jalan sana," ajak Sakura mencoba menetralkan suasana.

"Bagaimana Ino?" tanya Kiba.

"Terserah kau saja," jawabnya ketus.

"Yah! Baiklah! ayo kita berangkat, perutku sudah dangdutan nih."

"Ada-ada saja kau Naruto," kata Sakura

Selama perjalanan Sakura berdampingan dengan Naruto berjalan di depan, mereka sedaritadi tak henti-hentinya bercanda dan tertawa dengan apa saja dijadikan bahan tertawaan. Sedangkan Ino berjalan berdampingan dengan Kiba di belakang, dua-duanya bungkam tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Ino dan Kiba sejak tadi berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, sesekali pandangan mata mereka mencuri-curi pandang kearah kekasihnya, lalu menunduk lagi, mengarahkan pandangan ke ujung sepatu. Agaknya mereka masih merasa malu untuk sekedar saling jalan merapat seperti biasanya, bahkan kadang-kadang pasangan ini tak sungkan berpegangan tangan.

•••

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 15.03 saat langkah kaki dua pasang remaja itu sampai didepan kedai mie yang dituju. Persis seperti dugaan mereka sebelumnya, kedai mie yang memang sejak zaman mereka masih di taman kanak-kanak sudah menyeret banyak pelanggan setia tak pernah sepi oleh pembeli. Seperti sekarang ini segerombolan orang baru saja keluar dari dalam kedai. Keempat muda-mudi itu pun harus memberi jalan keluar bagi pengunjung yang baru keluar, baru setelah arus keluar sepi, mereka mulai masuk ke dalam. Seperti kebanyakan kedai mie, keadaan di dalam berupa dua ruangan yang lumayan besar yang terdapat beberapa meja dan beberapa kursi melengkapi suasana. Masih ada segelintir orang disana yang sedang menikmati makanan masing-masing. Lima orang pelayan wanita berpenampilan menarik yang sedaritadi hilir-mudik membersihkan meja juga menjadi nilai plus untuk kedai ini selain pelayanan yang ramah, tempat yang bersih dan nyaman, dan makanannya yang enak tentunya.

Naruto sering sekali mampir ke kedai ini jika sedang weekend, menurutnya mie ramen spesial disini patut diacungi empat jempol saking lezatnya. Terkadang Sakura juga ikut menemani Naruto kesini, dengan imbalan ditraktir ramen pedas kesukaannya. Pelayan-pelayan disini sudah akrab dengan Naruto, tanpa bertanya dulu mereka sudah tau mie apa yang biasa dipesan pemuda pirang itu.

"Selamat sore, mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan pada keempat remaja tersebut.

"Sore Kak Ayame, seperti biasa aku ramen spesial, Sakura ramen pedas. Um.. Kiba, Ino kalian mau pesan apa?" jawab Naruto.

"Sama sepertimu saja, Naruto," kata Ino.

"Baiklah, silahkan ditunggu," sahut Ayame cepat setelah menulis pesanan mereka di kertas kecil.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu Ayame menghampiri mereka lagi tanpa membawa mie pesanan di tangannya.

"Maaf, mie ramennya hanya tinggal dua porsi, itupun hanya yang pedas saja." kata Ayame.

"Yeah, asik," jawab Sakura senang hanya tinggal mie favoritnya yang tersisa, berarti ia tidak makan ramen spesial yang menurutnya punya rasa yang hambar.

"Yasudah, ramen pedasnya dua porsi deh," jawab Naruto tak bersemangat, menurutnya ramen pedas disini rasanya terlalu pedas, dan ia paling anti makanan pedas.

"Maaf ya, tunggu sebentar," kata Ayame dengan senyum ramahnya, sebelum berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

•••

"Maaf sudah lama menunggu, silahkan dinikmati."

"Terima kasih," jawab keempat manusia pelajar SMU tadi serempak.

Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat mie favoritnya langsung mengambil sumpit, dan segera menyantapnya.

"Tunggu, Sakura. Sebaiknya tentukan dulu kedua mangkok ini masing-masing punya siapa dan siapa," usul Ino.

"Ya ampun Ino begitu saja dipermasalahkan, sudah jelas kau berdua dengan Kiba dan aku berdua dengan Naruto," jawab Sakura enteng yang sudah memasukkan mienya kedalam mulut.

Ino dan Kiba saling pandang sejenak, sejak satu tahun yang lalu mereka jadian baru pertama kali mereka makan satu piring berdua, tepatnya satu mangkuk berdua. Tidak seperti Sakura yang masih menambahkan bubuk lada di dalam mienya yang membuat Naruto teriak-teriak kesetanan sambil mengatakan "Hey, Sakura kau mau membuatku sakit perut ya? tanpa bubuk lada mie ini sudah pedas, tau."

Sakura hanya membalas, "Ini kuras pedas tau, biasanya aku minta ditambahkan potongan cabe rawit di atasnya, tapi karena aku tau kau itu tidak suka makanan pedas jadi aku mengalah saja."

"Tapi dengan bubuk lada yang kau masukkan tadi, pedasnya lebih berasa."

"Haaah, Naruto kau ini berisik sekali sih, kalau tidak mau yasudah biar aku yang habiskan mie ini sendirian."

Naruto mengalah, sejak pulang sekolah tadi perutnya belum terisi makanan wajar kalau saat ini perutnya sudang keroncongan minta diisi. Tangan berkulit coklatnya mengambil sepasang sumpit, mengambil mie dari mangkuk lalu menyuapkannya kedalam mulut. Wajah Naruto sekejap kemudian berubah warna dari kecoklatan menjadi merah, saat ia sudah mulai mengunyah mie. "Hah.. hah.. Kak Ayame boleh aku minta minum sekarang? jus jeruk yaa." Teriak Naruto pada pelayan bernama Ayame yang kebetulan sedang lewat didekat mereka, yang dititipkan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk saja.

Kiba dan Ino makan dengan tenang, sesekali Ino yang mendesah kepedasan menarik perhatian Kiba. Wajah Ino yang berkulit putih, sekarang bagian hidungnya berwarna merah. Sepertinya Ino punya penyakit yang sama dengan Naruto, mereka berdua tidak bisa makan makanan yang pedas. Kiba yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Ino yang mendesah-desah karena kepedasan, jadi kasihan.

"Kau mau minum Ino?"

Saat minuman Naruto telah datang, sang empunya minuman sedang mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk pesanannya. Jus jeruk menyegarkan itu direbut paksa oleh Kiba, lalu diberikan ke Ino.

"Ini minumlah, pelan-pelan minumnya nanti tersedak." ucap Kiba perhatian. Ino yang menerima jus berwarna kekuningan dari tangan Kiba dengan kecepatan asap menegak habis satu gelas penuh, setelah itu memberikan gelas kosong ke tangan Kiba. Kiba yang menerima gelas kosong dari Ino dengan cepat berbalik, menaruh gelas kosong kembali pada tempatnya semula yaitu ditangan Naruto. Naruto yang menerima gelas kosong tersebut seperti baru tersadar dari sebuah lamunan panjang, baru menyadari minumannya sudah habis tandas hingga tetes terakhir.

"Terima kasih ya, Kiba," kata Ino disertai senyum manis, Kiba hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"HEY! KIBAA KAU KEMANAKAN JUS JERUKKUUU?" teriakan Naruto menyita perhatian banyak orang disana.

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak Naruto, kau kan tinggal pesan saja lagi," jawab Kiba cuek.

"Tapi Kiba aku kan sudah memesannya lebih dulu."

"Ssstt.. sudahlah Naruto jangan berisik, pesan saja lagi sekalian aku juga mau minum," tambah Sakura.

Setelah menghabiskan minuman masing-masing, dua pasang remaja itu seperti kebanyakan remaja lainnya jiwanya dipenuhi oleh gejolak percaya diri yang berlebih, atau biasa disebut kenarsisan. Masih sempat-sempatnya mereka mengambil beberapa potret gambar dengan berbagai pose disana menggunakan kamera handphone Sakura. Setelah puas berfoto dan mengistirahatkan diri, agar makanan mereka cepat turun ke perut, juga karena sebagai seorang warga Indonesia yang baik mereka berempat masih mempunyai rasa tahu diri yang tinggi, tak mau membiarkan para pelanggan kekurangan tempat, mereka pun meninggalkan kedai tersebut. Setelah membayar beberapa lembar ribuan kepada Ayame.

•••

Setelah pulang sekolah, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji seperti biasa sudah stand by di warnet tempat biasa mereka main permainan online yang menurut mereka paling seru, point blank.

"Ehm, kok bisa kebetulan gitu sih kemarin istri-istri kalian datang kesini?" celetuk Chouji tiba-tiba setelah sampai di warnet.

"Pacar, Chouji. Aku dan Ino belum menikah. Aku juga tidak tau alasan pastinya, tapi sepertinya Sakura yang mengajak Ino kesini. Kemarin dia ada janji mentraktir Naruto di kedai ramen ujung jalan besar," jawab Kiba malas-malasan.

"Kalian? Maksudmu Naruto dan Sakura juga pacaran, Chouji?" akhirnya Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Entahlah, kita do'akan saja," jawab Chouji asal.

Selang beberapa menit setelah digosipkan, akhirnya Naruto yang seperti biasa punya kebiasaan ngaret datang juga.

"Hoooi! maaf ya telat, hehehe," sapa Naruto pada teman-temannya sambil cengengesan.

"Haaah, kalau kau sudah datang lebih dulu dari kami, itu namanya keajaiban dunia," jawab ketiga pemuda tadi serempak.

"….merepotkan," lanjut Shikamaru tak bisa lepas dari kata andalannya.

Yang disindir hanya ketawa-ketiwi tak jelas lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba penjaga warnet disana ikutan nyeletuk,

"Eh, bocah-bocah dua cewek cantik yang kemarin datang itu siapa?"

"Oh, yang kemarin itu. Kalau yang pirang itu pacarnya Kiba, kalau yang rambutnya warna pink itu calon pacarnya Naruto. Ahahaha," jawab Chouji.

"Chouji, apaan sih," jawab Naruto malu-malu.

"Oh, yang pirang itu yang kemarin dicium Kiba ya? hahaha, dasar anak muda,"

Kiba yang mendengar obrolan itu menutup muka dengan salah satu tangannya. Malah membuat teman-temannya di warnet makin gencar meledeknya. Siul-siulan jahil mulai terdengar lagi, konsentrasi Kiba buyar, point blanknya menjadi sasaran musuh. Habislah char-nya ter-headshot orang lain.

"Lebih cantik mana, Mas? Ino atau Miyabi?" balas Kiba tak mau kalah.

"Ahahaha, kalau Miyabi itu bukan cantik tapi, uuuhh.. sexy," jawab penjaga warnet yang tengah meliuk-liukkan tangannya khas cowok mesum.

"Ahahahaha," tawa keempat pemuda pun pecah.

Para pengunjung setia warnet full AC, full music, dan sangat berisik ini adalah anak-anak sekolah seumuran SMP sampai SMU. Penjaga warnet ini terkenal kemesumannya, ia sering sekali kepergok anak-anak sedang membuka situs-situs dewasa. Yaah, memang sih umurnya sudah tua, tapi kan membuka situs seperti itu di depan anak-anak apa pantas? Makanya itu yang membuat anak-anak disini senang sekali meledeknya saat kepergok. Walaupun begitu ia ramah dan bisa cepat akrab dengan anak-anak. Sudah biasa dalam satu warnet itu saling meledek dan bercanda satu sama lain kenal maupun tak kenal ikut melibatkan penjaga warnet mesum itu. Seperti kejadian hari ini, saat ada seorang anak perempuan yang kalau dilihat sepertinya masih Sekolah Dasar datang ke warnet ini. Mungkin anak perempuan tadi baru diberi tugas mengetik oleh gurunya dan pengetahuan tentang benda elektronik bernama komputer masih minim. Saat ditengah-tengah proses pengetikan, tiba-tiba anak yang tidak bisa dibilang pemalu ini bertanya pada si penjaga warnet.

"Mas, kalau mau ngopy caranya gimana?"

Si penjaga warnet sebut saja namanya Grey terlihat diam sejenak mengamati sang gadis kecil yang bertanya. Lalu dengan santainya bertanya balik, "Udah bawa gelas belum dari rumah?"

Jawaban konyol tersebut sukses membuat Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru terkikik pelan. Sambil bermain point blank rupanya tidak membuat konsentrasi mereka terganggu, telinga mereka masih dapat menangkap percakapan antara gadis kecil berkulit putih dengan pemuda tua mesum penjaga warnet itu.

Wajah gadis kecil yang tadinya terlihat imut-imut sekarang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi wajah orang linglung yang jika dapat dibuat versi kartunnya di sekeliling kepalanya terdapat banyak tanda tanya berterbangan. Dengan penuh kepolosan derajat penuh, gadis itu bertanya lagi, "Loh, kok pake gelas sih, Mas?"

"Loh, iyalah. Kalo nggak ada gelas gimana bisa ngopi?" tanya Mas Grey meyakinkan si gadis kecil.

Jawaban kedua dari pemuda mesum itu sekarang mampu mengocok perut Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru. Tawa mereka pecah, sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit hingga mata mereka berair keempat ABG labil berjenis kelamin laki-laki hampir serempak mengalihkan perhatian dari layar monitor kewajah gadis kecil tadi yang ekspresi wajahnya bila terlalu lama dibiarkan sebentar lagi pasti akan menjadi depresi tingkat akut, lalu dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa dan meregang nyawa. –ehm, sepertinya yang ini berlebihan –

"Ahahaaha.. jangan didengerin dek, mas-masnya cuma bercanda." kata Naruto akhirnya setelah hatinya tersentuh oleh kebiadaban mas-mas penjaga warnet. Kakinya menghampiri komputer dimana gadis kecil itu sedang memelototi monitor lembar Microsoft word yang hanya terisi beberapa kalimat. Tangan berkulit kecoklatannya mengambil alih mouse dari tangan sang gadis. Lalu mengarahkan pointer ke beberapa kata dilayar, sambil menjelaskan proses meng-copy yang jelas-jelas bukan proses membuat segelas kopi, sedetail mungkin.

" ….. begini caranya, diblok dulu kata yang mau di-copy terus klik kanan, pilih copy, taruh pointer di tempat yang mau dipaste, klik kanan, terus pilih paste. Ngerti kan?" lanjut pemuda berambut kuning cerah.

Bukannya memperhatikan layar monitor, gadis mungil tadi malah memperhatikan wajah tampan sang pemuda. Memperhatikan bagaimana tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipi berbentuk seperti kumis kucing di wajah Naruto membuatnya semakin manis. Mata lavendernya seakan terhipnotis oleh wajah berkulit kecoklatan milik Naruto.

"Dek, halooo… udah ngerti kan caranya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengibas-ibaskan sebelah tangannya didepan wajah gadis itu.

"Eh," mata lavendernya berkedip sekali, disusul bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum, dan dengan polosnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya yang dijatuhi helaian rambut pirang dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam mouse lalu berkata, "Aduuuuhh.. yaudah deh, sekali lagi ya."

Dengan sabar Naruto menjelaskan lebih rinci proses copy-paste kepada anak kecil menyebalkan disebelahnya. Walaupun masih kesal karena sesekali anak itu bukan memperhatikan monitor tapi malah memandangi wajahnya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Naruto memberikan mouse yang tadi dipegangnya pada si gadis kecil. Menyuruhnya untuk mencoba sendiri, yang diajari sejak tadi hanya senyum-senyum sambil memandang Naruto. "Nanti kalau ada yang nggak tau tanya saja lagi," tambah Naruto.

Ia berbalik, berjalan kembali ke komputer yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya beberapa menit. Dilihatnya Kiba, dan Chouji memandangnya sambil senyum-senyum usil. Lantas Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalian kenapa? habis kesambet setan pohon kopi ya?" tanyanya sambil menjatuhkan pantatnya ke kursi.

"Naruto, sepertinya anak kecil itu menyukaimu. Matanya melirik-lirik kearahmu terus tuh," jawab Chouji.

Naruto yang ingin memastikan perkataan Chouji menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan menemukan wajah gadis kecil menyebalkan tadi menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum seperti tadi. dengan cepat Naruto membalas senyumnya, lalu berbalik lagi kearah monitornya bersiap memainkan akun PB-nya kembali.

•••

Sesaat setelah Naruto kembali mengaktifkan akun PB-nya, muncul chat dari ladyhyuuga.

**[ladyhyuuga]** : hai, Naruto

**[uzumakiboy]** : hai juga, um.. Hinata

**[ladyhyuuga]** : eh, kau mau masuk clan-ku?

**[uzumakiboy]** : kamu staffnya?

**[ladyhyuuga]** : iya. Kau mau kan?

**[uzumakiboy]** : ngg.. bagaimana ya?

**[ladyhyuuga]** : ayolah..

**[uzumakiboy]** : sebenarnya aku sudah punya clan, tapi baiklah

**[ladyhyuuga]** : ok. Aku invite ya

**[uzumakiboy]** : sudah kuterima

**[ladyhyuuga]** : thanks ya, eh Naruto clan kita ditantang war, mau terima?

**[uzumakiboy]** : siapa takut!

•••

Clan Naruto saat ini berubah menjadi 'Hyuuga Community' dari clan lamanya bersama Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru yaitu RookieLand yang merupakan singkatan dari 'Rookie Sembilan'. Hanya karena ajakan dari Hinata, ia mau pindah dari clan yang dulu dibangun bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dimana dulu pada saat game Point Blank sedang popular mereka berempat nekat menggunakan uang tabungan selama seminggu untuk patungan membeli lambang clan RookieLand. Tapi saat ini hanya dengan beberapa detik saja bujuk rayu dari Hinata dengan mudah membuatnya tertarik untuk pindah.

Kemampuan Naruto dalam permainan ini tidak bisa diragukan, dalam beberapa menit ia bisa melumpuhkan banyak lawan. Tidak heran juga dalam clannya dulu ia termasuk dijagokan dalam skill setelah Shikamaru yang dapat diandalkan dalam strategi penyerangan. Tapi bukan berarti Kiba, Chouji dan masih banyak lagi anggota clannya payah dalam bermain. Setiap dari mereka mempunyai keahlian yang berbeda-beda. Dan yang membuat anggota clan ini akrab dan solid adalah kebanyakan dari mereka main di warnet yang sama, yaitu di warnet tempat biasa keempat pemuda itu biasa bermain. Kompak, solid, dan hebat, apalagi yang kurang dari clan satu ini?

•••

Malamnya, di kamar Naruto

**To : Hinata**

**Kau itu pribadi yang unik ya**

**Aku ga nyangka kau jago nge-game**

**Selain PB juga jago AyoDance, RF.**

**Setahuku cewek itu mainnya Pet Society, Restaurant City,**

**Yaah permainan dari facebook macam itu, seperti Sakura**

_Sending.._

_Message send_

Akibat permainan mereka tadi siang, Naruto inisiatif meminta nomor handphone Hinata. Sepertinya ia memang tertarik dengan gadis unik satu ini. Sudah lama ia duduk di meja belajarnya membaca buku fisika sambil berbalas sms dengan Hinata. Menurutnya Hinata gadis yang ramah, walaupun baru kenal, Hinata sudah menganggapnya teman akrab terbukti dari balasan kata bahasa smsnya. Sempat terfikir oleh Naruto, agaknya senang jika punya pacar dengan kesukaan dan hobi yang sama. Walaupun sebenarnya sih dari dulu ia belum pernah yang namanya berpacaran, malas berurusan dengan hal seperti itu.

•••

Sementara di suatu tempat, seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang bermain dengan laptop berwarna biru donker kesayangannya. Dilihat dari desain kamar pribadinya yang megah, sepertinya ia anak orang dengan ekonomi kelas atas. Handphone disebelah laptopnya bergetar, menandakan adanya sms masuk. Jari jemari lentiknya yang tadi menari diatas keyboard laptop, sekarang mengambil handphone di sebelahnya dan membuka sms tersebut. Tak lama jarinya kembali menari diatas keypad handphonenya.

**To : Naruto**

**Tidak seperti itu Naruto**

**Banyak loh cewek yang jadi game master dipermainan online seperti itu**

**Haha, aku juga bermain game facebook itu kok**

**Sakura? pacarmu ya?**

_Sending.._

_Message send_

•••

'Eh? Apa-apaan itu? Yah, aku tidak sampai berharap dia jadi pacarku. Haaaah.. apalagi ada banyak kan cowok di sekolah yang suka padanya. Dan yang terpenting, dia cuma menganggapku teman buktinya perlakuannya saja kasar padaku,' gumam Naruto saat membaca sms dari Hinata.

**To : Hinata**

**Eh? Bukan**

_Sending.._

_Message send_

Tak lama setelah itu, handphone biru metalik milik Naruto bergetar, matanya masih terfokus pada buku fisika,sepertinya ia sedang mempersiapkan bahan untuk ulangan besok, sedangkan sebelah tangannya mengenggam handphone dan menekan tombol open.

**From : Hinata**

**Sepertinya dia gadis yang spesial buatmu**

Jarinya cepat mengetik pesan, matanya pindah focus ke LCD handphonenya. Setelahnya mata Naruto kembali kebuku yang dipegang tangannya.

**To : Hinata**

**Kami cuma teman dekat kok, nggak lebih**

**Hinata, ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal dimana?**

_Sending.._

_Message send_

•••

Setelah menutup laptopnya, Hinata mengambil handphone yang tadi bergetar, dan membawanya berbaring di kasur. Lalu menekan tombol open disana.

**From : Naruto**

**Kami cuma teman dekat kok, nggak lebih**

**Hinata, ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal dimana?**

.

**To : Naruto**

**Aku tinggal di Jakarta, kau?**

_Sending.._

_Message send_

•••

**To : Hinata**

**Aku juga di Jakarta**

**Kapan-kapan kita bisa ketemu kan?**

_Sending.._

_Message send_

•••

**To : Naruto**

**Boleh kok, jujur aku bukan termasuk orang ekstrovert**

**Jadi aku tidak punya banyak teman**

**Aku senang kau mau jadi temanku**

_Sending.._

_Message send_

•••

**To : Hinata**

**Sama-sama**

**Aku juga senang kau mau menerimaku jadi temanmu**

**Kalau kita ketemu aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku**

**Sudah malam,**

**Met tidur yaa**

_Sending.._

_Message send_

•••

Pagi harinya, di sekolah

"Kemarin kau kemana Naruto? biasanya kalau ada ulangan kau belajar bersama di rumahku," tanya gadis berwarna rambut pink.

"Hehehe, aku kemarin sibuk main game di warnet sampai sore, malamnya aku belajar sendiri di rumah," jawab Naruto.

"Huh? Tak biasanya kau belajar sendiri, Naruto. Biasanya kau yang memaksaku mengajarimu `kan?"

"Hahahaha. Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi, Sakura," jawabnya santai.

'Ah? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan bocah rubah itu. Dia belajar sendiri? Apalagi ini fisika `kan? Naruto itu termasuk lemah dalam mata pelajaran ini,' pikir Sakura yang masih memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang bercanda dengan ketiga teman dekatnya. '.. Hah sudahlah, mungkin dia mau mencoba untuk tidak bergantung padaku lagi,' lanjutnya lagi dan mengedarkan pandangan kearah lain.

•••

Saat jam pulang sekolah

"Naruto, mau kemana? Kita pulang sama-sama kan?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Naruto terburu-buru keluar kelas.

"Kau pulang bareng Ino saja ya, aku mau ke warnet dulu ada janji," teriak Naruto diambang pintu kelas.

"Tapi-," saat Sakura mau meneruskan kalimatnya Naruto telah lenyap di balik pintu. "- Iiiih, Narutooo," ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan bergegas keluar kelas untuk mencari Ino dengan muka kesal dan aura hitam yang terasa di sekitarnya, membuat orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya memegang tengkuk karena merasakan hawa aneh.

"Inooo.." teriak Sakura kearah gadis pirang yang sedang berbicara dengan pemuda berambut coklat.

"Sakura? Kau tidak pulang dengan Naruto?" tanya gadis itu yang mengalihkan pandangan dari kekasihnya kegadis berambut pink dengan muka horror yang memanggil namanya.

"Entahlah, alasannya seperti biasa, ada janji mau ke warnet," jawab Sakura sambil menirukan gaya bicara Naruto. "… Ino kau pulang denganku kan?"

"Eh? Aku sudah janji pulang bareng Kiba, soalnya aku mau menemani dia beli kaset PS. Maaf ya Sakura," jawab Ino yang tengah mengamit lengan kekasihnya.

"Loh? Kiba, memangnya hari ini kau tidak ke warnet dengan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sedang malas ke warnet, Shikamaru dan Chouji juga tidak kesana."

"Sudah ya Sakura kami pergi dulu. Daaaahh.." kata Ino, sambil menarik tangan Kiba menjauh dari posisi Sakura berdiri.

Sakura yang ditinggalkan Ino terpaksa pulang sendiri. Dalam pikirannya, ia memikirkan Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini kelakuannya makin aneh. 'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Naruto? kalau Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji tidak pergi ke warnet, lalu ia ada janji dengan siapa?'. Saat pikirannya sedang bercabang mengira-ngira apa yang membuat Naruto berubah seperti sekarang tanpa sengaja Sakura menabrak seorang gadis kecil yang tengah berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membuat keduanya jatuh terduduk.

"Aduh.. ngga apa-apa, Dek?" tanya Sakura pada gadis kecil didepannya, sambil mencoba berdiri. 'Eh? coba lihat matanya, warnanya lavender. Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat gadis kecil ini,' gumam Sakura dalam hati saat gadis kecil yang ditabraknya menatapnya sekilas.

Gadis yang ditanya malah tak menjawab, ia lekas bangun dari jatuhnya lalu berlari lagi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mengamatinya.

•••

Sementara di warnet

Naruto ada janji dengan Hinata untuk bermain PB bersama, sekarang mereka kan satu clan. Jadi tak ada salahnya kan kalau mereka makin kompak? Naruto tahu kalau hari ini teman-temannya tidak ke warnet. Tapi mereka saat ini bukan kawan satu clan lagi, jadi tidak masalah `kan?

**[whisper; uzumakiboy]** : Naruto, kita ditantang war sm clan *M.O.O.N*. terima ga?

**[uzumakiboy]** : terima

**[ladyhyuuga]** : ok

Naruto mempersiapkan senjata yang akan dipakai saat ini dia memilih menggunakan double kris, setelah selesai lalu meng-klik READY. Sambil menunggu pemain lain yang masih mempersiapkan perlengkapan entah itu senjata atau karakternya, Naruto merasakan hawa aneh disebelah bahu kanannya. Mau tidak mau ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan.

Hampir saja ia terlonjak dari kursinya saat menyadari ada seorang gadis kecil bermata lavender menatap kearahnya tengah mengembangkan senyum manis. Rambutnya kali ini diikat satu, digelung dan dimasukkan ke dalam topi warna biru tuanya, menutupi keindahan helaian rambut biru panjang sang gadis. Dengan santainya gadis kecil yang umurnya beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya menyapa sang pemuda, "Hai, Kak."

"Eh? H-hai. Sejak kapan berdiri disini?"

"Um.. daritadi."

"Mau ngetik lagi, Dek?"

"Nggak. cuma mau.. eh? kakak, main Point Blank juga?" seru sang gadis saat matanya mengarah ke layar monitor.

"Iya. Kau juga main?"

"Kakakku yang main. Biasanya dia main di laptopnya, dia jarang keluar rumah. Beda jauh sih sama aku, aku ga suka main didalam rumah, nanti jadi nggak punya teman. Terus kan kalo-"

'Ya ampun ini anak ditanya malah curhat,' gumam Naruto dalam hati saat anak kecil disebelah bahunya masih berbicara tak henti-hentinya.

"Eh, Dek ngomong-ngomong kau tau nggak 'nickname' PB kakakmu?" celetuk Naruto memotong perkataan gadis kecil itu.

"Um? Nickname itu apa?"

"Bisa dibilang nama samaran gitu, tanya aja sama kakak kamu. Dia pasti tau kok maksudnya."

"Oh, oke."

"… Eh Ka, itu kayak nama yang sering dipake kakak aku kalo lagi main," celetuk sang gadis sambil menunjuk satu nama dari banyak nama dalam daftar tim.

"Nah, itu yang namanya nickname," jawab Naruto tak acuh.

"Oooh.."

"Eh? yang mana tadi?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau tadi menunjuk dinama yang mana?"

"Yang ini," jawab gadis kecil berambut biru yang menunjuk satu nama dilayar monitor.

"ladyhyuuga?"

"Ya. itu kakakku."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

•••

Hehe. Udah ketauan ya? tau kan siapa gadis-kecil-imut-menyebalkan yang dimaksud?

Mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review kemaren.

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca chapter ini, apalagi yang review, banyak pahala. *bohong*

Ja mata ashita ^^,


	4. Chapter 4

**BIG thanks** buat yg ga login :

**Nara Aiko** : makasi ya udah rajin review sampe chapter 3. Hohoho sepertinya begitu, tapi lebih muda dari Jiraiya

**Temarifans** : makasi reviewnya yang sampe chapter 3 . jawaban yang terakhir bener kok.

**Kodook**: wah, makasi ya kodook-san sarannya. Di chapter ini udh coba dibenerin. (^.^)b

**karinuuzumaki malaylogin** : Karin-san~, makasi udah nyempetin review. Emm.. masih mikir-mikir sih saran dari Karin-san. Soalnya kalo diganti humor takut ga lucu. Nanti malah jayus. (^_^)v

**Aburame-anduts **: terima kasih sudah review. :D

**Delasachi luphL **: makasi udah nyempetin review. :D

•••

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : **salah ga sih saya kasih** rate T ?**

**Warning : **emm..** setting OOC, karakter OOC**

•••

"Kau tidak salah kan?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Eeeh? Tidak. aku yakin sekali itu punya kakakku," jawab gadis kecil itu mantap.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Hanabi. Tepatnya Hyuuga Hanabi."

"Oke. Hanabi, bagaimana caranya aku tahu kalau kau tidak berbohong?"

"Yaaaahh... kalau tidak percaya kakak tanyakan saja pada kak Hinata, apakah dia mempunyai seorang adik yang cantik dan manis bernama Hanabi," jawab Hanabi asal.

"Oke."

Jari Naruto mengklik kanan kata whisper pada nick ladyhyuuga. Lalu mengetik beberapa kata di keyboard.

**[to ; ladyhyuuga]** : Hinata, apa kau punya adik yang cantik dan ma-

'Agh, apa? hampir saja aku menulis kata 'cantik dan manis' seperti yang diucapkan bocah cilik di sebelahku ini. Dasar! kecil-kecil sudah kepedean,' sungut Naruto dalam hati sambil tangannya menekan tombok backspace di keyboard.

**[to ; ladyhyuuga]** : Hinata, apa kau punya adik bernama Hanabi?

**[ladyhyuuga]** : iya. Darimana kau tau?

**[uzumakiboy]** : dari adikmu sendiri. Orangnya ada di warnet yang sama denganku. -,-

**[ladyhyuuga] : **wah, nggak nyangka Jakarta sesempit ini. :D

**[uzumakiboy] : **iya. Apakah ciri-cirinya bermata lavender, berambut hitam panjang, dan sifatnya agak sedikit yaahh, bisa dibilang emm.. menyebalkan?

**[ladyhyuuga] : **hahaha. Dia memang seperti itu Naruto. Sifatnya sedikit cuek dan mungkin agak menyebalkan. Tapi dia anak yang baik.

**[uzumakiboy] : **dan kepedean. Kau tau? Tadi dia menyebut dirinya cantik dan manis dihadapanku.=='

**[ladyhyuuga] : **itu juga sifat andalannya. Hahaha

Tiba-tiba muncul chat dari musuh tim mereka...

**[babelblu]** : WOY! KAPAN MULAINYA NIH!

Tak lama setelah itu muncul lagi chat lain...

**[meongracun]** : REDE woy! RM-nya tidur ini ya?

Hinata yang saat ini menjabat sebagai Room Master atau biasa disebut RM, baru sadar dia belum

memulai permainan. Karena berbalas chat dengan Naruto ia lupa meng-klik kotak hijau bertuliskan kata 'ready' di sebelah pojok kanan bawah. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Hinata meng-klik ready setelah sebelumnya membalas chat dari musuhnya dan menulis chat untuk Naruto.

**[ladyhyuuga]** : maaf, lupa.

.

**[to; uzumakiboy]** : nanti lanjut lagi

**[uzumakiboy]** : ok

Naruto sudah bersiap dengan konsentrasi penuh pada layar monitor. Tepat di ujung moncong senjata yang membentuk tanda plus, ia mengarahkannya tepat di kepala avatar musuhnya. Lalu dengan beberapa klik kiri pada mouse, ia bisa melumpuhkan musuh dengan tambahan point kata 'headshot' yang tertera pada layar monitornya.

•••

Sepuluh menit kemudian Naruto selesai bermain, ia tak sadar bocah kecil di sampingnya sudah berubah posisi. Walaupun masih bertengger di sebelah kanan Naruto, tapi keadaannya sudah berubah. Gadis yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai makhluk imut itu kini tak lagi berdiri. Rupanya dia telah mengambil bangku lalu mendudukinya saat Naruto sedang serius bermain. Ups, ada yang berbeda sekarang, matanya yang berwarna lavender lembut itu tak lagi berbinar-binar memperhatikan Naruto. Matanya terkatup rapat, kepalanya menunduk, lalu menunduk, menunduk lagi, semakin menunduk, dan saat kepalanya benar-benar jatuh ke bahu kanan Naruto gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya sebentar dan sekarang malah sepenuhnya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sebelah kanan Naruto.

Bagus! Apa yang dilakukan gadis menyebalkan ini benar-benar membuat Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Tadi ia tiba-tiba datang dengan alasan yang tak jelas, menghampirinya, lalu menyapanya dengan sok akrab padahal baru sekali bertemu dengannya, setelah itu dengan lancangnya mengaku-ngaku memiliki kakak perempuan bernama Hinata, err.. walaupun yang ini benar sih, dan sempat-sempatnya menyebut dirinya cantik dan manis di hadapanku.

**Naruto P.O.V**

'Ini tidak boleh dibiarkarkan, bisa sampai berapa lama anak ini menjadikan bahu kananku sebagai bantalan saat tidur? Lagipula masa aku harus main dengan membiarkan seorang gadis kecil tertidur di sebelahku. Bisa-bisa aku dituduh penculik anak-anak kecil yang suka memberikan obat tidur kepada korban-korbannya lalu membawa kabur anak itu untuk dijual ke luar negeri sebagai pekerja ilegal. Bisa ditaruh di mana muka orang tuaku, anak semata wayang mereka yang paling tampan ini-hey! Sudah tentu aku paling tampan, memangnya aku mau dibandingkan dengan siapa? Aku ini kan anak tunggal. Ehm..

Aku harus membangunkan anak ini, yaah setidaknya membuat ia menyingkir dari bahuku. Walaupun wajah polosnya saat dia tertidur membuat gadis ini semakin imut di mataku. Agh! Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan, bisa-bisanya gadis ini, emm.. siapa tadi namanya ya? Oh ya Hanabi, bisa-bisanya dia tidur di tempat seberisik ini. Bayangkan saja saat ini lagu berjudul 'smoke on the water' yang terkenal gara-gara satu game populer, sedang menghentak-hentak di warnet ini. Tak ketinggalan pula ocehan-ocehan ABG labil di pojok sana yang teriak-teriak kegirangan meneriakkan nama personil boy band negeri seberang. Dan, kenapa juga harus di bahuku, padahal dia baru saja bertemu dua kali denganku. Biasanya orang yang sudah sering bertemu bertahun-tahun saja kadang merasa tidak nyaman untuk sekedar bertegur sapa, apalagi bersandar dan tertidur seperti anak ini.'

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey, Hanabi."

"..."

"Heeeey, banguuuun," bisik Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Hanabi.

"Hanabi, Hanabi, heeeey!" saking frustasinya, Naruto malah mencubit-cubit pipi Hanabi sampai muncul rona merah di sekelilingnya. Makin manis saja gadis kecil ini. Tapi dengan tak tahu dirinya, Hanabi tetap saja tidak terbangun dari tidurnya, sekarang ia malah mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya pada lengan kanan Naruto. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Pakai cara halus tidak bisa, cara kasar juga Naruto tidak sampai hati mempraktekkannya pada gadis kecil semanis ini.

Syukurlah saat ini semua orang di tempat itu sedang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Gadis ABG labil di pojok sana yang tadi sempat membuat heboh warnet dengan berteriak-teriak, sekarang malah bernyanyi lagu berbahasa asing yang Naruto jelas-jelas tidak paham maksud dari setiap katanya. Bocah-bocah kecil yang memang sekarang-sekarang ini banyak ditemukan di warnet-warnet terdekat yang biasanya datang bergerombol tetapi hanya menyewa satu komputer yang dikerubungi ramai-ramai persis gula bertemu semut, sedang seru-serunya mengomentari temannya yang bermain games 'koit', kalo kita tengok ke monitornya, di sana cuma ada gambar monyet berpakaian layaknya manusia sedang joget-joget kesana kemari. Sang penjaga warnetnya sendiri malah sedang mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya, lalu tangannya bergerak memperbesar volume speaker yang sepertinya menghentakkan lagu yang sama daritadi, dengan cueknya menyanyikan lagu 'smoke on the water' yang sedang diputar kini dengan asal-asalan.

'Sebaiknya tanya Hinata saja,' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

**[to;ladyhyuuga]** : hinata, rumahmu di mana?

**[ladyhyuuga]** : eh? Memangnya ada apa Naruto? Kok tiba-tiba tanya rumahku?

**[uzumakiboy]** : adikmu tertidur di sebelahku. Daritadi udah dibangunin, tapi ngga bangun-bangun.

**[ladyhyuuga]** : maksudmu, kau mau mengantarnya sampai rumahku?

**[uzumakiboy]** : lebih tepatnya menggendong. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa disuruh jalan. -,-

**[ladyhyuuga]** : maaf merepotkan ya. Rumahku jl. Lavender no.8

**[uzumakiboy]** : sepertinya aku tahu daerah itu, tak begitu jauh dari sini. Eh, sudah ya aku off dulu. Bye

•••

Seorang gadis berambut pink baru saja keluar dari tempat percetakan foto. Dari ekspresi wajahnya ia kelihatan senang sekali. Dibukanya amplop berwarna hijau yang di dalamnya berisi foto yang baru saja ia cetak. Jemari-jemari lentiknya merogoh ke dalam amplop tersebut, diraihnya beberapa foto dari dalam. Lalu diperhatikannya foto-foto yang bertumpuk di tangannya secara urut, kesemua fotonya diambil saat ia dan teman-temannya bersama-sama makan ramen saat itu. Beberapa diantaranya adalah fotonya berdua dengan Naruto, fotonya bersama Ino, foto Naruto bersama Kiba, dan foto mereka berempat yang dengan tega-teganya mencegat Ayame sang pelayan untuk memfoto mereka disaat ia sedang kebanjiran pesanan. Semua foto yang tadi ia perhatikan dengan tersenyum-senyum kecil kembali dimasukkan ke dalam amplop, kecuali satu foto yang memang menarik perhatiannya. Fotonya bersama Naruto.

Di foto itu terlihat Sakura dengan senyum lebar sedang mengamit leher Naruto, sedangkan yang diperlakukan seperti itu juga hanya menampilkan cengiran khas rubahnya seperti biasa sambil menempatkan sebelah tangannya di belakang kepala penuh rambut kuning itu. Sakura ingat foto itu di ambil oleh Ino, Kiba yang ada di samping Ino hanya tertawa saja melihat tingkah ia dan Naruto. Kikikan kecil terdengar jelas dari mulut sang gadis saat ingat waktu foto itu selesai diambil ia tidak merasa bersalah saat mengetahui sebelah kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Naruto dari sebelum fotonya diambil. Makanya di foto yang ia pegang sekarang di wajah Naruto ada sedikit sirat kesakitan karena menahan sementara berat badan Sakura yang hanya berdiri dengan satu kaki yang dengan tepat telak menopang di atas kakinya.

'Bruk'

Karena sejak tadi berjalan sambil menunduk dikarenakan ia sedang serius-seriusnya memperhatikan fotonya bersama Naruto, Sakura jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan. Tanpa sengaja tubuh mungil Sakura menabrak seseorang , oh bukan seseorang melainkan dua orang dengan salah seorang diantaranya digendong oleh sesosok laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan, berbadan tegap, mempunyai tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya, dan berambut kuning. Tunggu.. berambut kuning?

"Naruto?," gumam Sakura saat otaknya sudah dapat mencerna siapa nama orang yang ditubruknya.

'Anak kecil ini, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya,' gumam Sakura dalam hati, saat matanya menangkap sosok gadis kecil berambut hitam di punggung Naruto. Dan... hey! gadis ini tertidur.

"Hoi! Sakura? Kau darimana?," tanya Naruto santai. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari muka Sakura yang bingung setengah mati melihat dirinya menggendong seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam di belakang punggungnya.

"Aku? Mencuci foto," jawab Sakura cepat, sebelah tangannya yang sedang menjepit foto tadi cepat-cepat memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop biru tempat foto 'itu' diambil. Kalau sampai ketahuan manusia di depannya kalau ia sedang serius-seriusnya memperhatikan gambaran manusia imut ini sampai-sampai lupa memperhatikan jalan, bisa malu ia nanti. Sakura sudah hafal betul tabiat laki-laki di depannya, ada sedikit saja apa-apa yang aneh atau memalukan pada Sakura pasti sosok ini langsung meledek Sakura habis-habisan, yang berujung dengan adu mulut dan kejar-kejaran antar keduanya. Adegan seperti ini sangat sering terjadi antar keduanya, anehnya sampai saat ini mereka masih berteman. Malah makin akrab.

•••

Tak salah bila banyak yang menganggap mereka lebih dari teman, yang mereka tanggapi hanya dengan cengiran setiap ditanya kebenarannya. Apalagi Ino, sudah berapa kali gadis kuncir kuda ini mengatakan pada Sakura kalau ia dan Naruto benar-benar menjadi 'pasangan bikin iri' jika benar-benar menjadi 'lebih dari seorang teman'. Tapi Sakura yang mendengarnya malah menanggapinya dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Ino kesal setengah mati. Menurut Sakura, jika ia dan Naruto benar-benar menjadi sepasang sejoli, yang ada setiap harinya hanya diisi dengan adu mulut hal-hal tidak penting, membuat suasana bising, dan kepala pendengarnya pusing. Tapi menurut Ino gadis yang tidak pernah mau kalah dengan Sakura, gara-gara pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Sakura yang bisa berlangsung lima belas menit lamanya ini disertai tontonan kejar-kejaran malah membuat mereka berdua kelihatan dekat, apalagi dilengkapi sifat keduanya yang sama-sama hiperaktif, berisik, asik, dan manis. Pasti mereka bakalan jadi pasangan yang romantis. Kalau mereka berdua sedang akur, biasanya keduanya sudah asik mengobrol sendiri lalu menertawakan obrolan yang mereka anggap lucu, serasa dunia ini hanyalah milik mereka berdua. Pada saat seperti ini, teman-temannya macam Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee dan Chouji lebih memilih menyingkir meninggalkan mereka berdua daripada hanya menjadi penonton dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang sedang mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa layaknya orang tak waras. Di kantin pun sama, bila mereka ke kantin bersama teman-temannya yang lain, teman-temannya lebih memiilih mencari meja lain daripada satu meja dengan mereka berdua. Obrolan yang berlangsung sejak mereka di dalam kelas tidak ada habis-habisnya, sampai ke kantin pun obrolan itu masih berlangsung. Jika kedua minuman pesanan mereka berdua sudah datang, Sakura lebih suka memindahkan sedotan dari gelasnya ke gelas milik Naruto lalu sama-sama menyedot minuman di dalamnya sampai habis. Padahal yang mereka pesan itu sama saja. Sang pemilik gelas pun diam saja minumannya disedot oleh gadis di sebelahnya. Setelah selesai minum obrolan tadi berlanjut lagi, bila di dalam percakapan itu ada hal yang membuat Sakura kesal, tak jarang gadis berambut pink ini menghujani Naruto dengan pukulan-pukulan ringan di pundaknya. Saat haus melanda tenggorokan mereka lagi, sekarang gantian Naruto yang memindahkan sedotannya ke dalam gelas milik Sakura. Tontonan bak sepasang kekasih ini bisa berlangsung sampai bel masuk pelajaran berbunyi.

•••

"Oh."

"Kau? Siapa dibelakang punggungmu itu, Naruto?"

"Oh, ini. Entahlah, aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin. Namanya Hanabi."

"Ah? Bagaimana bisa kau menggendong anak tak dikenal seperti ini? Memangnya kau mau kemana Naruto?"

"Menurut kesaksian anak ini sih, ia adiknya teman mainku di Point Blank. Lalu sekarang aku mau mengantarkannya ke rumahnya. Menurut kakaknya anak ini rumahnya ada di jln. Lavender no.8 emm, jalan itu dekat dari sini kan?" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan sebelah tangannya lalu memutar bola matanya ke arah atas.

"... eh, Sakura apakah kau mau menemaniku ke sana? Yaah, kalau tidak merepotkan sih," lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Boleh."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau darimana dan bagaimana anak ini bisa tertidur?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mengimbangi langkah Naruto.

"Tadi saat aku sedang main di warnet, tiba-tiba anak ini datang menyapaku, lalu dia berdiri di sebelahku. Setelah aku tinggal anak ini main sebentar tiba-tiba anak ini sudah duduk tertidur. Mana susah dibangunkan lagi."

"Hahaha. Mungkin dia menganggapmu bantal guling, Naruto."

"Huh, enak saja. Ini tandanya aku itu terlalu wangi dan nyaman makanya bocah kecil ini nempel terus sama aku."

"Huuu.. dasar kepedean!" tanggap Sakura yang langsung mendaratkan pukulan tepat di bahu Naruto.

"Hahaha. Kau ini, iya saja kenapa sih? Bikin orang senang `kan dapet pahala."

•••

Setelah kira-kira lima belas menit lebih lima menit, atau bisa juga disebut dengan dua puluh menit sama dengan seribu dua ratus detik. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat beralamatkan jln. Lavender no.8.

Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto dan Sakura berdiri ternganga di depan sebuah bangunan megah bercat putih. Pagarnya pun bercat putih, tinggi, dan besar, luas bangunannya tak terhitung dengan jengkalan tangan, lagipula siapa juga yang mau menghitung panjang dan lebar rumah sebesar ini dengan ukuran jengkal per jengkal. Persis di halaman depannya yang sepenuhnya ditumbuhi rumput hijau segar terdapat ayunan dengan dua sisi tempat duduk berwarna putih, bebatuan-bebatuan pipih disusun berurut menuju pintu utama. Belum selesai sampai disitu, bangunan rumahnya sendiri memiliki empat pilar kokoh yang menjulang kokoh membentuk jalan ke pintu masuk utama seperti koridor. Um.. kalau dari luar pagar begini hanya sedikit dari kemegahan itu saja yang terlihat. Sakura dan Naruto tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Sampai..

"Ehm, Naruto kau tidak salah lihat nomor rumahnya kan?"

"Eh? Tidak. Ini kan jalan lavender no.8. Tepat tidak mungkin salah," jawab Naruto yang memalingkan kepalanya ke sisi luar dinding rumah itu yang terdapat angka delapan.

"Uhm. Yasudah kalau begitu kau saja yang masuk duluan sana," kata Sakura sambil mendorong pundak Naruto ke depan.

Naruto pun dengan perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kaki-kaki tegapnya kearah pagar. Membuka engsel kunci pagar untuk memberi jalan masuk bagi ia, Hanabi, dan Sakura. Naruto terus melangkah perlahan kearah pintu utama dengan Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya. Menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang tak terlalu tinggi berlapiskan batu marmer berwarna putih keunguan. Setelah itu melewati pilar-pilar yang tersusun membentuk koridor tadi. Dan hanya beberapa langkah saja mereka akhirnya sampai persis di depan pintu utama. Naruto pun memberikan instruksi dengan gerakan kepala pada Sakura agar memencet bel rumah yang terdapat di sisi kanan pintu tersebut. Sakura pun bergerak ke sisi kanan Naruto, tangannya terulur menekan tombol bertuliskan 'bel'. Karena tak ada jawaban dari dalam akhirnya Sakura menekan bel rumah itu sekali lagi. Tak beberapa lama kemudian pintu terbuka.

Gadis berambut biru indigo, mempunyai warna mata yang sama dengan Hanabi yaitu putih keunguan, berwajah mulus seputih susu, dengan tinggi sedikit lebih rendah dari Sakura menampakkan dirinya di depan kedua manusia yang masih celingak-celinguk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, takut-takut ada orang yang mencurigai mereka berdiri berdua dengan salah satu menggendong anak kecil yang sedang tertidur. Mata mereka baru berhenti berputar kesana-kemari saat menyadari sepasang mata berwarna lavender menunggu tamunya mengutarakan maksud dan tujuan.

"Hinata? Apakah kau itu Hinata?" tanya Naruto linglung pada gadis di depannya.

"I-iya. Uhm.. apa kau Na-naruto?" jawab gadis di depan Naruto malu-malu.

Sakura yang tak tahu letak awal permasalahannya hanya diam menonton keduanya beradu pandang beberapa detik. Sampai dia tak sabar dan mulai berbicara.

"Ehm, iya ini Naruto dan aku temannya Naruto. Namaku Sakura, salam kenal," celetuk Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan dan menampilkan senyum manisnya, yang uluran tangannya langsung disambut baik oleh Hinata.

"Oh, iya Hinata, ini Hanabinya masih tidur tadi aku sudah mencoba membangunkannya, tapi dia malah tidur semakin pulas," kata Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang seakan menunjukkan pada gadis cantik di depannya, nama si pemilik kepala yang muncul dari balik punggungnya.

"Ah, A-ayo masuk dulu. Kau bisa letakkan Hanabi di sofa berwarna biru laut di pojok sana," balas Hinata sembari membuka pintu lebih lebar, mempersilahkan kedua orang yang baru saja dikenalnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Lalu menunjukkan sofa biru dengan bahan lembut seperti bulu-bulu yang dimaksud kepada Naruto yang langsung meletakkan Hanabi di atas sofa tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Terimakasih ya, Naruto dan Sakura sudah mau mengantarkan Hanabi pulang, maaf ya merepotkan," ucap Hinata dengan suara lembutnya pada kedua orang di seberang sofa yang sedang di dudukinya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia telah meminta Naruto dan Sakura duduk dahulu dan memberikan mereka berdua minuman dingin yang terbukti dengan adanya bulir-bulir air yang beradu cepat meluncur dari sisi atas gelas ke sisi kaki gelas.

Saat ini Naruto dan Sakura hanya duduk berdampingan memasang senyum manis di salah satu sofa dari keempat sofa dalam ruangan tamu rumah keluarga Hyuuga, merasa asing dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang, untuk ukuran mereka yang memang berasal dari keluarga sederhana mungkin ruangan seperti ini sulit ditemukan disekitar daerah tempat tinggal mereka. Bayangkan saja untuk ruang tamunya mereka membuat miniatur air terjun di samping ruangan tersebut terpisah dengan pintu kayu berukir cantik. Air terjunnya sendiri terbuat dari unduk-undukan bebatuan yang berkilau-kilau bila terpantul cahaya. Menimbulkan gemericik segar air yang terjun dari batuan paling atas ke batuan selanjutnya yang akhirnya jatuh ke dasar kolam. Empat sofa disusun apik dalam ruangan tersebut, dengan salah satu digunakan Hanabi untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, dua sofa yang telah digunakan untuk Naruto dan Sakura yang duduk berdampingan dan sang tuan rumah yang duduk sendiri. Satu sofanya lagi hanya dihinggapi topi Hanabi yang tadi sempat dilepas sebelum membaringkan Hanabi di sofa yang sekarang ditidurinya. Alasnya sendiri merupakan karpet tebal berbahan lembut berwarna putih bersih yang tentu saja membuat kaki yang menginjaknya merasa nyaman. Di dekat mereka tidak jarang di jumpai pajangan-pajangan semacam lukisan-lukisan di tengah-tengah dinding, guci-guci antik di setiap pojok ruangan, vas bunga berisi beberapa tangkai bunga cantik berwarna ungu lembut yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa di tengah-tengah meja di depan mereka.

"Sama-sama Hinata. Kalau begitu kita pulang dulu, ya. Terima kasih minumannya," jawab Naruto sebelah tangannya menyeret lengan Sakura bangkit dari sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Apakah.. apakah tidak terlalu cepat? Tapi, baiklah kalu begitu . Selagi lagi terima kasih Naruto, Sakura," tanggap Hinata sambil ikut berdiri dari kursinya untuk mengantarkan dua bersahabat itu ke pintu utama.

•••

"Na-naruto, Sakura sering-seringlah main kesini. Sekalian bawa teman-teman kalian juga. Aku senang bisa kenal dengan kalian berdua. Terima kasih.."

"...Na-ruto," lanjut Hinata, kedua sisi pipinya memerah saat mengucapkan nama laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan di depannya.

"Hahaha. Sama-sama, Hinata," cengiran rubahnya terpampang kembali di wajahnya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya menggaruk sisi belakang kepalanya.

"Kami pulang dulu ya, Hinata. Daaaaahh.." tambah Sakura meninggalkan pekarangan rumah keluarga Hyuuga sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata. Naruto mengikutinya dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebentar ke arah Hinata. Lalu mulai berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura meninggalkan rumah megah yang pemiliknya masih berada di ambang pintu pagar putih tersebut dan meneriakkan "Hati-hati, ya."

•••

"Hey, Naruto sepertinya kau menyukai Hinata ya?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sudah jauh dari rumah Hinata.

"Apa sih Sakura. Kau itu jangan sok tau."

"Iiiiih, cewe itu kan punya feeling yang kuat tau. Cewe lebih bisa ngebaca suasana lewat hal-hal tertentu yang cowo ngga sadar. Kaya dari mata, gerak-gerik, emm.. terus nada bicara-"

"Haaahh, sudahlah. Aku itu cuma ngga nyangka aja yang namanya Hinata ternyata orangnya secantik itu."

"Oh ya?" Upss! Ada nada tak suka pada suara Sakura.

"Hmm..."

Dari kejauhan sepertinya Sakura melihat Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji berjalan ke arah mereka dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Setelah jarak mereka semakin dekat, tiba-tiba Kiba mendorong tubuh Naruto sampai jatuh lengser ke jalanan. Wajah Kiba memerah, sorot matanya penuh dengan kebencian, tangan kanannya terkepal kuat siap menghantam wajah Naruto yang penuh keheranan di depannya. Shikamaru bertindak, ia menarik lengan Kiba menjauh dari Naruto. Jangan sampai amarah Kiba yang sedang dalam puncak-puncaknya ini menghasut pikirannya untuk ikut hanyut dalam emosi. Jalanan ini memang tidak ramai sih, tapi kalau terjadi ribut-ribut pasti akan mengundang perhatian warga sekitar.

"Kiba! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sakura yang sedang membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Kau tanya saja pada penghianat satu itu!" jawab Kiba dengan berapi-api, sepertinya pikirannya masih kalut.

"Shikamaru, apa masalahnya?" tanya Sakura yang masih belum mengerti letak permasalahannya mencoba untuk mencari penjelasan.

"PENGHIANAT! APA MAKSUDMU KELUAR DARI CLAN, HAH?" Kiba melangkah mendekati Naruto, mencengkram kerah bajunya kuat-kuat. Sampai-sampai jahitan kancing kemeja putih sekolahnya yang paling atas putus. Matanya tajam menusuk ke dalam kornea mata Naruto. Api amarah. Hanya itu yang tersirat dari kedua mata Kiba.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghianati clan kita, Kiba," jawab Naruto yang menatap langsung ke mata orang di depannya.

"Hah! Apa katamu? Clan kita? Aku sudah tidak menganggapmu lagi bagian dari clan! Penghianat!" kata Kiba.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah tidak menganggap kita sebagai temanmu? Memangnya kau sudah lupa bagaimana kita dulu bersama-sama patungan untuk membeli lambang clan? Sama-sama ngebangun clan kecil bernama 'RoockieLand', yang dulu anggotanya cuma kita berempat itu pun masih cupu-cupu sampai sekarang yang anggotanya sudah semakin hebat dan semakin banyak, ngerubah clan ini dari clan sampah tanpa prestasi jadi salah satu clan tersolid dan terkompak? Oh, mungkin kau sudah tak peduli lagi ya, 'mayor uzumakiboy'?" tambah Chouji yang melakukan penekanan pada kata 'mayor uzumakiboy'.

"Sudahlah Kiba, Chouji, kalau memang dia sudah merasa hebat, sampai-sampai melupakan teman-temannya sendiri dengan pindah ke clan yang lebih hebat. Kita tantang saja clan barunya 'war' dengan clan kita, kita buktikan kalo clan kita bukan lagi clan cupu. Dan lebih hebat dari Hyuuga community clan barunya itu," usul Shikamaru.

"Aku setuju dengan usulmu, Shikamaru," tanggap Kiba.

"Besok sepulang sekolah, di server 15," kata Shikamaru memberikan tanggal dan tempatnya.

"Dengar itu?Mayor?" ucap Kiba pada Naruto, saat pundak mereka berpapasan dan saling bertubrukan dengan sengaja.

Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Matanya masih memandang lurus ke depan. Sedari tadi mulutnya terbungkam hanya telinganya yang bekerja menangkap setiap omongan yang keluar dari mulut sahabat-sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya jatuh tertunduk, Sakura yang melihatnya dari belakang punggung Naruto hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak mau ikut campur masalah diantara keempat sahabat baiknya itu. Karena dia sendiri belum begitu mengerti maksud Naruto melakukan hal ini. Saat ia berniat menyentuh bahu Naruto untuk menenangkannya, niat gadis ini menguap begitu saja saat Naruto malah maju selangkah dan berkata...

"Aku pulang dulu Sakura," ucap Naruto pelan, nada suaranya agak lirih di telinga Sakura.

"Naruto..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tenang saja."

Tanpa sama sekali menengok ke belakang, selangkah demi selangkah Naruto mulai menjauhi tubuh gadis berambut pink yang tangannya masih menggantung di udara. Meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian, bersama jingganya senja.

TO BE CONTINUED

•••

.

Maaf, semakin kesini malah semakin ga jelas. m(_,_)m

Chapter depan "WAR" PB ya. Kayaknya bakalan lama apdet. nyahaha~ :D

Boleh minta saran dan kritik?

Di**review** aja ya!

Arigatou sudah membaca..

Jaa, mata ashita ^^,


	5. Chapter 5

Terima kasih buat yang review :

chikara kyoshiro

Memorie's of Daisuke Edogawa

Lisa Hyugas Crossbonez

00 Ayuzawa. 00

Wi3nter

Fidy discrimination

Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran

H3Ry

Sabaku Tema-chan

karinuuzumaki

Uchiha Sakura97

Skipper81 : thanks ya udah koreksi. Itu memang salah di saya. Maaf, saya memang sesat. Tapi di chapter ini udah coba cari tau dan mempelajari senjata dan lain-lainnya biar ga salah lagi kok. Sekali lagi maaf ya. m(_,_)m

* * *

•••

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Game or Love © Saqee-chan

**Warning : OOC, AU, don't like don't read**, review tetep jalan. XD

•••

* * *

Sisir berwarna semerah buah cherry itu digenggam lembut oleh seorang gadis. Sudah beberapa kali benda bergigi jarang itu bergerak teratur turun dan naik guna merapikan rambut sang pemilik tangan tersebut yang berwarna merah jambu. Dengan masih menggunakan baju mandi berwarna pink pucat, Sakura meneruskan aktifitas menyisirnya hingga dia yakin rambutnya sudah benar-benar rapi. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi sore. Yaahh. . . dia memang tidak tahu persis soal masalah yang terjadi diantara keempat sahabat laki-lakinya itu. Tapi dia yakin kalo semuanya bermula dari permainan online itu, permainan yang sudah meracuni otak teman-temannya. Permainan yang membuat persahabatan mereka jadi renggang. Permainan yang membuat Naruto jadi cuma punya sedikit waktu luang untuk bersamanya. Permainan yang membuat Naruto bertemu dengan. . .Hinata. Ah, Hinata. Gadis manis satu itu agaknya membuat dirinya menjadi sedikit iri. Pasalnya Hinata bisa menyita perhatian Naruto pada pertemuan pertama. Sedangkan dia yang notabene teman sejak kecilnya, cuma dijadikan bodyguard untuk menemaninya menemui Hinata. Dan yang paling membuatnya sebal, selama di rumah Hinata dia dicuekin! Bagus sekali bocah kumis tiga satu itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, Sakura jadi ingin melihat foto-foto yang baru dicetaknya sekali lagi. Sekalian meletakkannya di album foto khusus milik Sakura. Lantas Sakura pun membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil baju tidurnya dan memakainya saat itu juga. Setelah menaruh kembali baju mandinya, ia berjalan ke samping tempat tidurnya, membuka buffet kecil berukir bunga-bunga mawar lalu mengambil sebuah album foto yang kelihatannya sudah lama tak terjamah. Warnanya hitam kelam, cover depannya sendiri bergambar pohon sakura yang sedang mekar. Di dalamnya terdapat foto ia dan teman-temannya sejak zaman SD. Tentu saja terdapat beberapa foto Naruto. Mereka kan sudah satu sekolah sejak SD, SMP, sampai sekarang. Mungkin satu playgroup juga. Entahlah. . .

Diletakkannya album foto berukuran sedang itu di atas meja belajarnya. Memang ada sebagian lembar di bagian belakangnya yang belum terisi foto. Setelah itu Sakura membuka laci meja belajarnya, hendak mengambil amplop foto tersebut. Tapi tangannya tidak menemukan benda yang dicari. Tangannya pun pindah posisi, ia mencarinya di tumpukkan buku di meja belajarnya, di kolong meja, matanya pun tak ketinggalan menyapu tempat tidurnya, dan seluruh ruangan kamarnya. Tidak ada. Amplopnya tidak ada.

"Ah! Bodoh, aku letakkan di mana amplop itu ya?" gumamnya frustasi. Seingatnya setelah si bocah kuning itu meninggalkannya, ia langsung pulang ke rumah.

Sakura duduk di kursi belajarnya. Jari-jari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja belajarnya. Lalu dengan gerakan menjentikkan jari tiba-tiba, "Rumah Hinata. Ya, pasti ketinggalan disana".

•••

'AARRGGHH! Aku tidak menyangka reaksi Kiba bakal segini jauhnya. Ini kan hanya hal sepele, cuma masalah pindah clan. Memang salahku yang tidak memberi tahu kepindahan itu sebelumnya. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud menghianati clan rookieland. Aku kan cuma ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan Hinata. Selain itu tidak ada salahnya kalau berganti suasana clan. Apalagi dengan clan yang lebih hebat seperti hyuuga community. Dan bodohnya lagi, aku belum memberi tahu Hinata soal war yang ditantang Shikamaru tadi sore, ' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Diambilnya handphone biru metalik miliknya. Diketiknya beberapa kata permintaan maaf di sana, lalu dilanjutkan dengan mengirimnya ke nomer Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Ia berharap teman-temannya bisa mengerti maksudnya yang sebenarnya.

Melupakan makan malam karena masalah antara dia dan teman-teman sepermainannya membuat perutnya keroncongan minta diisi. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, ia berjalan pelan ke dapur setelah menyalakan saklar lampu dapur di dekat pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya kedua orang tuanya sudah tidur, soalnya lampu di kamar kedua orang tuanya sudah padam. Makanya ia memilih tidak ribut saat berjalan. Tadi saat ibunya menawarinya makan malam, ia hanya menjawab 'tidak lapar'. Salahnya sendiri jika perutnya yang tidak buncit itu sekarang meraung-raung minta sajen.

Setelah sampai di dapur dengan selamat dan perut yang masih kelaparan, kakinya menghampiri meja makan, membuka tudung sajinya, dan setelah melihat hanya ada setoples kerupuk yang tersisa di atas meja, ia hanya bisa mengurut perutnya. Tega sekali orang tuanya, masa tidak menyisakan sedikit pun makanan untuk anak semata wayang mereka. Kemudian Naruto membuka kulkas, ia berharap ibunya masih menyimpan makanan atau setidaknya bahan mentah seperti mie instan atau nugget. Dan harapannya kembali pupus saat dilihatnya rak-rak kulkasnya hanya menampilkan pemandangan setumpuk sayuran segar dan beberapa jenis bawang seakan tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

Bagus! Sekarang mau tidak mau, ia harus membeli ke toko makanan terdekat entah itu roti atau sekalian sepiring nasi goreng hangat. Namun niat itu kembali diurungkan saat dilihatnya jam dinding di dapur sudah menunjukan pukul tengah malam lewat beberapa menit. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia membuka setoples yang berisi kerupuk udang itu, mengambil beberapa buah diantaranya, mengunyahnya dengan perasaan setengah kesal dan setengah lapar. Lalu menuangkan air ke gelas yang entah sejak kapan digenggamnya, dan meneguknya cepat. Kemudian ia kembali masuk kamar, dan segera tidur.

•••

"Kau sakit? Mukamu pucat. Apa kau masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi kepada pemuda jangkung di sebelahnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya belum makan dari kemarin sore. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, cacing-cacing di perutku terus menimbulkan suara seperti geraman setiap beberapa menit sekali. Hari ini aku bangun kesiangan dan tidak sempat sarapan, karena nanti kau marah-marah kalau kita sampai terlambat."

"Oh. Hahaha. Dasar bodoh, kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Sampai sekolah nanti kita ke kantin dulu, mengisi perutmu yang keroncongan itu," tanggap Sakura sambil menepuk cepat perut sahabatnya.

"Aw, jadi tambah lapar nih. Nanti aku bisa menghabiskan tiga porsi mie goreng di kantin," jawab Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya yang baru saja ditepuk.

"Haaahh. . ia nanti aku yang temani."

"Terima kasih, pink."

"Sama-sama, kuning. Dan jangan coba-coba memanggilku pink setelah ini," ujar Sakura galak.

Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang, di depan seorang pemuda dengan tiga goresan seperti kumis di masing-masing pipinya yang sedang menyantap mie di depannya dengan sangat err. . ya mengenaskan. Setelah menghabiskan dua porsi dengan sangat bersih, mie porsi ketiga ini juga di kunyahnya dengan sangat cepat. Jadi kelihatan seperti orang yang sudah tidak menyentuh makanan selama dua hari berturut-turut.

"Sini uangmu untuk membayar semua mie itu, biar aku bayarkan. Sekalian mau beli minum nih, haus," kata Sakura yang telah berdiri.

Dengan mulut yang masih menguyah, Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa lembar ribuan dari dalam saku kemejanya, lalu memberikannya ke Sakura. "Kembaliannya belikan minuman ya."

"Iya. Kau jangan kemana-mana."

"Okey. Lagian aku perlu waktu untuk menurunkan tiga mangkuk mie ini ke perutku."

Perhatian Naruto pun teralih dari gadis pink yang telah berjalan menjauh ke penjual mie goreng yang barusan ia makan, saat matanya menangkap tiga sosok temannya memasuki kantin. Naruto pun menegakkan pungungnya yang tadi bersandar di kursi kantin. Kemudian ia menghadap ke arah di mana tiga sosok itu berada. Lalu dengan cengiran lebarnya seperti biasa, Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya dan menyapa mereka, "Hai Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji."

Seketika itu juga, ketiga temannya yang ia sapa menoleh ke arahnya. Cengiran Naruto pun semakin lebar saat sapaannya direspon oleh mereka. Namun sepertinya hanya dua orang dari mereka. Karena Kiba malah membalasnya dengan, "Heh, jangan sok akrab, Naruto." Lalu berlalu begitu saja. Sedangkan Chouji yang sempat menatapnya mengedarkan senyum maklum kepada Naruto. Berharap Naruto tidak meladeni omongan Kiba barusan.

Saat Sakura telah kembali, ia mendapati Naruto kelihatan sedikit bingung dan entahlah. Matanya hanya memandang kosong ke arah Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru yang berjalan semakin menjauh dari tempat Naruto duduk. 'Pasti barusan terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka' batin Sakura. Dia pun duduk di sebelah Naruto, menepuk bahunya, "Hei, sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Naruto tersentak pelan, lalu menghadap ke arah Sakura yang menenteng botol air mineral. "Hehehe. Iya. Aku cuma bingung sama sifat Kiba. Kayaknya dia marah."

"Jangan berfikiran macam-macam. Nih, minum dulu," kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Naruto. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi ia masukkan ke tasnya.

Selagi Naruto menegak air mineral di hadapannya. Sakura mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dari dari dalam saku. "Kau punya nomor handphone Hinata?"

Setelah selesai menelan minumannya yang sekarang hanya tinggal setengah botol, Naruto menutup kembali botol minumannya lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya dari dalam saku. "Ada. Kau cari saja di daftar kontak," sambil menyodorkan handphonenya ke gadis di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya buat apa?" tanya Naruto

"Foto yang waktu itu baru aku cetak tertinggal di rumahnya. Memangnya dia tidak memberitahumu?" kata Sakura sambil matanya berputar-putar dari handphone Naruto ke handphonenya beberapa kali.

"Tidak."

"Thanks ya," Sakura pun mengembalikan handphone biru itu kepada pemiliknya. Sedangkan matanya masih sibuk dengan handphonenya sendiri.

"Sakura, bel masuk lima menit lagi. Ayolah nanti saja smsnya. Aku kan belum nyontek PR kimia," kata Naruto setelah melirik jam hitam yang melingkar di tangannya. Lalu mengambil tasnya dan menyeret Sakura yang masih sibuk mengetik pesan untuk Hinata.

"Iya, sebentar. Apa? Menyontek PR? Dasar pemalas," jawab Sakura yang membiarkan saja Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Sakura menyimpan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku setelah selesai mengirimkan sms tersebut, tangan gadis itu yang satunya mencubit pipi Naruto karena gemas.

•••

Bel pulang sekolah sudah selesai berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Kelas telah kosong beberapa detik yang lalu, hanya ada pemuda berkulit agak kecoklatan yang sedang menunggu gadis yang juga merupakan teman sejak kecilnya membereskan alat tulis dan buku-buku pelajaran. Setelah Sakura selesai membereskannya dan memasukkan buku-buku tersebut ke dalam tas, handphonenya bergetar. Dan getarnya bersamaan dengan handphone biru metalik cowok di depan meja Sakura yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu sejak tadi. Keduanya bertukar tersenyum. Sakura segera menutup resleting tasnya, lalu menyelempangkan tas itu di pundaknya. Tangannya mengambil handphone berwarna pink itu dari saku kemeja seragamnya lalu membaca pesan yang masuk.

**From : Hinata**

Oh, amplop yang warnanya biru itu.

Kemarin tertinggal di sofa. Ke rumahku saja, hari ini aku ada di rumah.

Jari-jarinya yang lentik menekan tombol reply di sebelah kiri. Lalu mengetikkan beberapa kata di sana.

**To : Hinata**

Iya. Maaf merepotkan ya. aku akan ke rumahmu

Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang tersenyum senang karena membaca sms yang barusan masuk. Wajah pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum kecut setelah selesai membaca pesan singkat yang tertera di handphonenya.

**From : Kiba**

War jam 2 hari ini. Di server 15. Terima atau kau memang seorang pengecut.

Cari warnet lain!

Sakura melirik pesan yang tertera pada handphone Naruto setelah dilihatnya wajah Naruto jadi kecut begitu. Entah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Teman akrabnya malah mengusirnya dari warnet tempat mereka biasa bermain. Mungkin memang sebaiknya tidak berada dalam satu warnet. Lucu juga kalau di dalam satu warnet itu hanya ia yang berasal dari clan yang berbeda. Sedangkan sebagian besar penduduk warnet itu adalah anggota dari mantan clannya tersebut.

"Naruto, aku akan ke rumah Hinata dulu. Nanti kita berpisah di tikungan kedua setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah."

"Aku juga tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Aku harus mencari warnet . . . lain," kata Naruto disertai senyum kecut. Ia memasukkan lagi handphone sewarna matanya itu ke dalam saku.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa menepuk pundak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku yakin Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba tidak semarah itu. Lagipula itu cuma game."

"Kuharap juga begitu."

•••

"Ah, Sakura. Ayo masuk," kata Hinata saat membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Terima Kasih."

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum dulu," kata Hinata setelah mempersilahkan Sakura duduk.

'Hinata. Gadis itu berbeda sekali denganku ya. Hinata itu lembut, cantik, anggun, pantaslah kalau dia diidamkan banyak pria,' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Hinata kembali dari dapur sambil membawa dua buah gelas berisi air dingin di kedua tangannya. Ia duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Sakura, lalu meletakkan kedua gelas itu di atas meja. Sakura pun meminum beberapa teguk dari gelas di hadapannya. Hinata bangkit dari kursinya, memasuki sebuah ruangan yang kelihatannya adalah kamar tidurnya. Lalu kembali lagi dengan sebuah amplop biru di tangannya.

"Sakura, ini amplopnya," tangan kanannya mengulurkan benda tersebut kepada Sakura, yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh sakura.

"Um, Hinata. Apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" ucap Sakura sesaat setelah ia menaruh amplop biru itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Boleh. Mau tanya apa?"

"Apa, masalah Naruto yang pindah clan di permainan online itu ada hubungannya denganmu?"

"Ah! Iya. Naruto memang kuminta untuk pindah ke dalam clanku. Karena saat melihat keahlian Naruto aku jadi mau belajar dengannya. Selain itu ia juga baik. Memangnya ada apa Sakura?"

"Eh, karena masalah pindah clan itu. Teman-temannya dari clan yang lama menganggapnya pengkhianat. Dan mereka menantang clan kalian war, hari ini. . . ."

". . . . Eh, tapi aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu. Kau tidak salah, yang salah ya si bodoh itu. Dasar Naruto bodoh. Masalahnya dia tidak memberitahu teman-temannya kalau ia mau pindah, makanya teman-temannya mungkin jadi agak kesal," lanjut Sakura cepat, agar Hinata tidak salah paham.

"Berarti semuanya bermula dari aku ya . . . ." tanggap Hinata pelan.

". . . . Kalau begitu apa kau mau membantuku, Sakura?" tanya Hinata sungguh-sungguh.

"Eh? "

•••

"Di mana lagi warnet di sekitar sini?" gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

Sudah sejak tadi pemuda bermata biru ini berjalan kesana-kemari mencari warnet yang kosong di jam-jam pulang sekolah seperti ini. Setiap warnet yang didatanginya pasti sudah penuh dengan anak-anak sekolah sepantaran dirinya. Ketika Naruto sedang sibuk menendang setiap kerikil yang dilaluinya, matanya mendongak dan menangkap sosok bocah perempuan berambut hitam panjang di ujung jalan. Anak kecil menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggunya itu sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya teman satu sekolahnya juga. Bisa dilihat dari corak dan warna seragam mereka yang sejenis. Naruto pun menghampiri mereka dengan langkah normal. Tepat beberapa meter di depan anak laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik dan gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir satu itu Naruto berhenti. "Hey Hanabi."

Gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun mengadahkan pandangannya yang tadi asik memperhatikan tali sepatunya sendiri ke arah suara berasal. Senyumnya terkembang setelah mendapati sosok Naruto tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, menatapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum yang bisa membuat Hanabi menyukai pemuda yang seumuran dengan kakaknya sendiri.

"Kak Naruto. Sedang apa?" kata Hanabi menghampiri Naruto tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari laki-laki yang tadi menjadi 'teman pulang barengnya'.

"Aku? Jalan-jalan saja. Sambil cari warnet yang sepi. Kau tau di mana lagi warnet di sekitar sini?"

"Emm. . . ada sih di dekat sekolahku. Tapi agak jauh dari sini."

"Okey," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ayo."

"Eh, Hanabi. Bagaimana dengan temanmu itu?" bisik Naruto.

Hanabi yang baru ingat dengan temannya yang punya warna mata sewarna warna rambutnya itu menoleh kepada sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang dibuat-buat untuk menutupi kebodohannya sampai lupa kalau dia itu yang mengajak konohamaru pulang bareng malah sekarang yang meninggalkannya.

"Konohamaru, kau nggak apa-apa kan kalau pulang sendiri?" tanya Hanabi masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hhh. . . dasar. Aku pulang duluan ya, daaahh Hanabi," yang langsung berlari meninggalkan teman perempuannya sambil tangannya menarik ikat rambut Hanabi hingga lepas.

"Konohamaruuu!" jeritnya kemudian dengan rambut yang tergerai dan sedikit awut-awutan. Agak menyeramkan memang. Tapi si pemilik nama Konohamaru itu hanya membalasnya dengan memeletkan lidah dan mengacungkan ikat rambut Hanabi tinggi-tinggi dan berlari makin jauh.

•••

"Kiba, Shika, apa tidak terlalu berlebihan sampai memusuhi Naruto seperti ini?"

"Biarkan saja Chouji. Dia kan sudah merasa hebat, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kita tanding kemampuan?" jawab Kiba enteng.

"Lagipula kita tidak memusuhi Naruto, Chouji. Kau ini berlebihan. Menurutku seru juga kalau melihat Naruto menjadi lawan, sudah biasa kalau Naruto berada di pihak kita sebagai kawan," jawab Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

"Maksud kalian?" tanya Choji bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan perpindahan Naruto yang diam-diam itu, mungkin pertamanya memang sedikit kesal. Entah kenapa si mayor uzumaki itu bisa diterima di clan Hyuuga Community, yang cukup populer itu. Haahh. . . . memang apa hebatnya dia dibanding aku," tambah Kiba sewot.

"Loh, kukira kau benar-benar marah gara-gara masalah itu. Jadi kalau begitu kau cuma main-main dengan tantangan itu kan?" tanya Chouji lagi.

"Tidak. Aku memang ingin bertanding dengan Naruto. Sejak bergabung dengan clan terkenal itu dia jadi sombong. Heh, apa-apaan gayanya itu, sekarang dia jadi jarang bersama-sama dengan kita kan? Jadi sok sibuk. Aku jadi ingin sekali saja menembak persis di kepala characternya. Jadi beberapa menit lagi, kita harus main habis-habisan," jawab Kiba panjang lebar.

Shikamaru yang mendengar alasan Kiba hanya diam saja. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Kiba dan Naruto dua temannya yang sok tau dan tidak mau kalah itu selalu bersaing dalam keadaan apapun dan kapanpun mereka suka. Dia menghela nafas lalu bersiap-siap memejamkan mata dan mencari posisi ternyaman untuk tidur. Tidur di warnet ini memang sering sekali dilakukannya, komputer yang dipakainya juga selalu yang berada di pojok ini, dan kursi yang ia duduki sekarang ini juga yang selalu menjadi alas tidurnya. Ia pun akan tertidur pulas saat ini juga kalau tidak karena bunyi ringtone handphonenya yang menandakan adanya sms masuk. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan handphonenya yang sewarna rambutnya, lalu membuka sms yang masuk. Matanya yang tadi hanya terlihat setengah saja sekarang terbuka sempurna saat selesai membaca pesan singkat yang tertera, disertai senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu ia menegakkan tubuhnya, meraih mouse, setelahnya? hanya dia yang tau.

•••

Setelah sampai di warnet yang dimaksud, Naruto dan Hanabi terpaksa mengambil tempat disebelah kanan dekat pintu. Karena hanya ada dua tempat yang kosong, tempat yang mereka tempati sekarang atau bagian pojok belakang yang penuh asap rokok. Suasana warnet ini sangat berbeda jauh dengan warnet tempat biasa Naruto bermain. Warnet ini lebih tenang, lebih didominasi orang dewasa, tempatnya terpencil, dan sesekali tercium bau asap rokok. Lagu yang diputar pun lagu-lagu dalam negeri yang sedang 'in' sampai lagu dangdut. Hanabi saja sampai terkikik pelan saat masuk ke warnet ini, pasalnya si penjaga warnet sedang menggoyang-goyangkan jempolnya di atas kepalanya.

Hanabi duduk di sebelah Naruto, kali ini tidak menggunakan kursi. Karena warnet ini memang didesain untuk lesehan dan dibatasi dengan sekat-sekat setinggi pinggang. Sesaat setelah mengaktifkan billing warnet dan membuka akun point blanknya. Naruto merogoh saku kemeja seragamnya. Mengambil benda biru kesayangannya. Lalu mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Hinata. Bodoh sekali dia, sampai lupa memberitahu Hinata bahwa padahal sepuluh menit lagi waktu akan menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Sekalian memberitahu kalau adiknya perempuannya itu sedang bersamanya. Belum lama sms itu terkirim, handphonenya kembali bergetar.

**From : Hinata**

Okey. Tolong ingatkan Hanabi jangan pulang terlalu sore, nanti Ayahku bisa marah.

•••

**War !**

•••

**[ladyhyuuga] : **Apa war-nya sudah dimulai?

**[uzumakiboy] : **belum. Sebentar lagi, mungkin.

**[theAkamaru's]**: pindah ke server 515

Beberapa detik setelah membalas pertanyaan Hinata, akun milik Kiba mengingatkannya untuk pindah ke dalam server 515 tempat war-nya berlangsung. Server-server awal memang tidak cocok untuk war, karena selalu penuh.

**[uzumakiboy]** : di server 515, Hinata.

**[ladyhyuuga]** : ok

Setelah masuk ke dalam server yang dimaksud dan menemukan room yang ditunjukkan Kiba, Naruto segera mempersiapkan character dan persenjataannya. Clan HyuugaCommunity sebagai free rebels, dan clan RookieLand sebagai counter-terrorist. Masing-masing clan sedang mempersiapkan anggota dalam tim. Maksimal delapan orang untuk satu tim.

**[troublesome_guy]** : ready

Setelah melihat chat dari Shikamaru, Naruto meng-klik kata 'ready' di sebelah kata 'exit'. Setelah semua pemain meng-klik tombol 'ready' yang berarti mereka semua sudah siap untuk bermain, Shikamaru selaku room master pun memulai permainan. Dihitungan lima detik sebelum permainan dimulai, Naruto masih sempat melirik Hanabi yang sekarang bersandar di tembok dan sibuk dengan handphonenya yang berwarna keunguan.

Misi yang dipilih oleh Shikamaru adalah bomb mission. Cara memenangkan misi ini untuk free rebels atau tim HyuugaCommunity adalah harus berhasil meledakkan bomb site dengan menggunakan C4, sejenis bom yang digunakan dalam permainan. Sedangkan untuk counter-terorrist atau tim RookieLand harus melakukan sebaliknya, men-defuse atau menjinakkan C4 tersebut sebelum meledak. Tempat yang dipilih untuk war ini adalah "luxville", sebuah gedung yang terdapat rak-rak buku usang, dan memiliki banyak lorong.

**[byakuganboy]** : go go go

Tim free rebels atau tim merah segera melakukan push, atau berpencar ke dua site yang berbeda. Mereka menuju bomb site A dan bomb site B dengan membagi dua anggota tim. Leader dalam tim ini adalah byakuganboy, yang kata Hinata, kakak sepupunya.

Naruto, Hinata, dan Neji, sang leader team ini mulai bergerak menjauhi markas, titik sasaran yang dituju saat ini adalah Big Corridor. Koridor besar yang terdapat beberapa rak-rak buku yang kelihatannya sudah tidak terpakai, dan karena sinar matahari banyak yang masuk membuat ruangan ini agak silau. Baru beberapa detik menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, rentetan tembakan terdengar dari arah depan. Mereka menggunakan tembok sebagai pelindung agar tembakan tidak langsung mengenai tubuh character mereka. Lalu saat itu juga melakukan serangan balik, maju ke arah lawan dengan melancarkan tembakan yang tepat sasaran. Akibatnya beberapa chara musuh yang tadi melakukan tembakan, tumbang seketika.

Naruto, Hinata, dan Neji melanjutkan perjalanan, dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat antar masing-masing chara, melewati big corridor, menuju bomb site. Sebenarnya ada dua spot lain untuk menuju ke bomb site, yaitu melewati A corridor dan small corridor. A corridor akan menuntun kita ke bomb site A, sedangkan small corridor adalah jalan utama menuju bomb site B. Lain lagi dengan big corridor, jalan ini akan berujung di belakang kedua bomb site tersebut.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Ternyata tak semudah yang dipikirkan untuk mengalahkan tim Rookie, setelah mengalahkan sekitar dua anggota tim CT ini di big corridor, kini mereka dihadapkan kembali dengan tiga anggota CT- force lainnya. Tim yang berpakaian biru-biru ini ternyata mempunyai strategi yang cukup bagus. Mereka menjaga setiap spot yang ada dengat ketat. Membuat team hyuuga, atau tim free rebels agak kesulitan menghadapinya. Buktinya sekarang mereka harus menghadapi tiga anggota yang sudah melancarkan tembakan sedari tadi.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Naruto melancarkan tembakan dari dual kris nya. Membidik tepat di kepala chara tim lawannya. Dan dengan tembakan beberapa kali ini, ia berhasil menggugurkan satu orang lagi dari tim Rookie. Dan mendapatkan point headshot untuk chara-nya.

Neji dan Naruto sepertinya mendapatkan lawan yang seimbang. Mereka agak kesulitan menjatuhkan lawannya masing-masing. Mereka masih sibuk melakukan hide pada rak-rak buku yang ada, lalu sesekali menembak ke arah musuh. Beberapa kali juga Neji maupun Hinata menerima tembakan di tubuh chara mereka. Namun segera di balas dengan melemparkan K400, semacam granat yang menciptakan damage yang cukup berbahaya jika terkena ledakannya.

DUAAARRR!

Sepertinya serangan granat cukup ampuh juga, tim Rookie yang tidak sempat menghindar akhirnya mati terkena ledakan. Hinata dan Neji segera menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

Naruto berjalan lambat, sepertinya saat ini dia sangat waspada dengan serangan yang bisa saja membunuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Lama bersama Shikamaru dan teman-temannya di tim Rookie nyatanya cukup membuat Naruto paham dengan beberapa strategi cerdik Shikamaru sang leader.

_** LadyBlossom** memasuki area permainan._

'Ah? LadyBlossom ? Seingatku di tim rookie tidak ada chara yang bernama seperti itu,' gumam Naruto saat matanya melirik layar di sebelah pojok kanan atas yang menerangkan situasi baku tembak dan keterangan lainnya.

Siiing.

Kira-kira beberapa detik setelah Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat nama di tim lamanya, tiba-tiba saja layar monitornya menjadi putih. Sempat kaget dengan sinar putih yang menyilaukan matanya, Naruto menjalankan charanya ke arah depan, menerobos kilauan putih yang masih bereaksi tidak sampai tiga atau empat detik. Lalu setelah efek dari flashbang itu sudah hilang, Naruto melihat chara lawan di ujung corridor. Seorang chara wanita.

**To be continued**

•••

* * *

Maaf ya sebelumnya, ini fic ngaretnya ga ketulungan. Sebenernya jadinya udah lama. Hehe m(_,_)m

Cuma tinggal adegan war-nya aja yang belum selesai. Abis saya bingung. **#DUAKK!**

Udah war-nya sedikit pake kepotong lagi, ya ampun.

**Seseorang** : Dasar author ble'e!

Makasi buat temen facebook saya yang sempet review fic. ini pake anonymous. ^o^

Udah saya teror mulu lewat chat, buat ngasih tau blablabla tentang PB.

Makasi juga yang udah baca. Apalagi yang mau review, terima kasih banyak. (T.T)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to : **ichigo**, **ddbb**, **Uzumakib01**, **edogawafirli**, **Mugiwara 'Yuuki' UzumakiSakura**, **hoshikage kaspi**, **skipper81** : udah ditambah kok di chapter ini senjatanya. Walaupun ngga didetail semua. Makasi reviewnya, **yuga yagami**, **NaruSaku Lovers**, **Deidei Rinnepero13**

**Terima kasih yaa reviewnya. ^^**

* * *

**Game or Love?**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Setelah efek flashbang benar-benar hilang, Naruto melihat seseorang di balik dinding depannya. Seorang chara wanita. Nama LadyBlossom pun terpampang di atas kepala char tersebut. Walaupun masih berpangkat tengkorak, bisa diakui chara ini menarik perhatian Naruto.

Naruto memilih mundur, dan bersembunyi di balik tembok yang agak jauh dari tempat tadi ia berdiri, selagi ia mengganti senjata keberuntungannya -dual kriss- dengan K-2 yang merupakan senjata gabungan dari M16 dan AK-47. Senjata ini mempunyai jangkauan tembak yang jauh, namun ketepatan akurasinya berada di bawah dual kriss. K-2 juga sering digunakan jika dalam suatu permainan dia bertindak sebagai assault atau penyerang. Karena weightnya yang hanya 3.26 kg sehingga cukup mudah dibawa.

Memilih untuk mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu, Naruto merilekskan tangannya yang digunakan untuk menggunakan mouse, ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya ke posisi menggenggam-terbuka-menggenggam-terbuka secara cepat. Lalu mengambil alih mouse lagi dan siap menyerang. Kali ini dia mencoba untuk tidak brutal. Tidak langsung menembak membabi buta. Ia tertarik untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang musuh dengan character wanita tersebut yang masih kaku. Berkali-kali tembakannya meleset mengenai tembok dan segala properti dalam game, rak buku, ujung koridor, bahkan teman satu timnya sendiri. Dalam posisi yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat ini, Naruto bisa mengamati keseluruhannya.

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir pemuda itu. Persis seperti ketika dia baru pertama kenal dengan permainan ini. Gerakannya kaku, tembakannya melesat entah kemana, diejek teman satu tim lewat chat, kata-kata semacam "ccd", "copo", sering diterimanya. Pernah suatu ketika saat ia masuk dalam satu room, berbekal sok tahu dia menyerang musuh dengan maju terus pantang mundur ke arah chara musuh sampai jarak musuh hanya satu hasta di depannya, menembakinya terus tanpa ampun dan saat ia kehabisan peluru, hal konyol yang dilakukannya ini malah berujung dengan kematian charanya. Parahnya lagi waktu pertama kali bermain point blank, dia tidak tahu cara untuk mengganti senjata atau biasa disebut weapon change, semua tombol keyboard ditekannya dengan ragu-ragu. Karena dia hanya satu-satunya chara yang tersisa dari timnya, membuatnya jadi sedikit bingung untuk menentukan tombol mana yang akan membawanya pada jendela weapon change. Dalam peperangan memang tidak ada belas kasihan kan? Musuh yang melihat charanya sedang berdiri mematung tanpa memegang senjata, menembakinya tanpa ampun. Tanpa melawan, dengan hati ikhlas dan pasrah, Naruto membiarkan charanya jatuh bersimbah darah, dengan kekalahan dianugerahkan kepada tim-nya. Setelah itu, room master sang pemilik room itu, sekaligus leader tim-nya melakukan tindakan "kick" padanya. Jelas sekali tertera pada layar, "Anda telah di-kick oleh room master". Hancur sudah dinding keikhlasannya, kesal sekali saat tahu dirinya dikick oleh room master, apa RM menyebalkan itu tidak tahu kalau dia masih newbie?

•••

Kiba tertawa keras sekali. Sampai-sampai Shikamaru yang makan di ujung meja batuk-batuk dengan muka memerah tersedak karena kaget. Naruto cepat-cepat membekap mulut teman berambut coklatnya itu, sebelum ratusan sendok dan mangkuk para siswa melayang kearah mereka. Selalu seperti ini respon Kiba. Tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Naruto menceritakan hal-hal yang dirasanya menyebalkan, tapi konyol di mata Kiba. Setelah tenang, Kiba dengan santainya malah menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto sambil berdecak-decak dengan nada meremehkan, yang dibalas Naruto dengan tatapan malasnya. Saat Shikamaru telah kembali dengan sebotol air minuman yang rusak segel, dengan air yang telah berkurang ditangannya, dan wajah yang sudah kembali normal. Kantin ini memang ramai setiap hari, makanannya lengkap, tempatnya juga nyaman. Kalau kau menanyakan persetujuan Chouji tentang hal ini, pasti dia tidak akan sungkan mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. Seperti saat ini, Chouji yang lagi asyik dengan mangkuk bulatnya hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya daripada melihat tingkah aneh teman-temannya.

Ah. . . lagi-lagi mereka.

Di mana ketiga temannya itu ya? Sejak tadi ia belum melihat ketiga chara dengan nama troublesome_guy, TheAkamaru's, dan Akimichi*HS*. Dirasa cukup, Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sudah tidak ada chara wanita bercelana pendek dengan boot tinggi bernama LadyBlossom di depannya saat ini. Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di belakang dua site, yaitu bomb site A dan bomb site B. Untuk round pertama ini, dia memilih untuk memasang bomb pada site A.

Letak bomb site A ini di dalam suatu ruangan yang berbentuk kubus, terdapat goresan cat berwarna merah bertuliskan "A -" yang menunjukkan bahwa ini adalah bomb site A. Terdapat sebuah meja yang cukup panjang dan di lantainya terdapat goresan cat bentuk lingkaran berwarna merah. Dan tidak ketinggalan ciri khas yang membedakan bomb site A dengan bomb site B adalah radio yang tergeletak manis di atas meja.

Naruto mendekat ke arah lingkaran merah tersebut, sebelumnya dia memberikan kode suara pada team-nya.

[uzumakiboy] : "Cover me"

Hinata yang dengan mudah mendengar suara Naruto segera berbalik arah, tanpa aba-aba dia melirik map di pojok kanan atas, ia melihat sebuah titik merah yang berarti team free rebels, pada bomb site A. Tidak lain tidak bukan, pasti Naruto.

Hinata melangkahkan characternya ke arah di mana bomb site A berada. Bermaksud untuk melindungi Naruto selama penyetingan bom berlangsung.

•••

Di sama waktu, di lain tempat

"Ini bomb sitenya ke arah mana?" tanya Sakura agak kagok.

"Kau lucu sekali, Sakura. Character-mu berjalan seperti orang mabuk," balas Hinata disertai tawa kecil saat melihat character Sakura yang berjalan kanan-kiri tak tentu arah.

"Jangan tertawakan aku," jawab Sakura gemas.

"Belok ke kanan kalau kau ingin langsung sampai di bom site A " jawab Hinata singkat, ". . . .Naruto juga ada di sana" tambah Hinata yang membuat Sakura yang sudah menjalankan chara-nya ke arah kanan berbalik arah.

"Loh? Kenapa berbalik?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajah Sakura.

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab Sakura pendek.

Hinata tertawa lagi. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Kalau Naruto tahu yang tadi membuat layar menjadi putih menyilaukan itu aku bagaimana?" tiba-tiba Sakura menambahkan.

"Entahlah, memangnya kenapa?" Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku sering mengatainya bodoh, kenyataannya aku lebih bodoh."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptop lagi. Menghindar dari pertanyaan Hinata selanjutnya. Tapi Hinata cuma senyum-senyum saja kok, nggak lebih.

Saat pertama masuk area permainan, Sakura memang sempat salah tekan tombol. Ia malah melempar flashbang pada character Naruto. Cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata itu sempat membuatnya panik tadi. Tapi setelah Hinata menjelaskan bahwa itu disebut flashbang, yang bisa bertahan sekitar 3 kedipan jika menghadapnya, dan 1 kedipan jika membelakanginya. Sakura pun mengerti, tapi dia sudah kabur saat character Naruto mundur, makanya ia tidak sempat kontak senjata. Walaupun permainannya masih kaku, tapi Sakura adalah tipe pembelajar yang cepat. Dengan satu kali latihan dan pengarahan seperlunya dari Hinata, ia sudah mengerti untuk menggunakan huruf-huruf pada keyboard dan fungsinya. Kecuali ya, tombol flashbang itu tadi.

Bagaimana Sakura dapat masuk dalam tim RookieLand?

Mudah saja, minta saja Shikamaru untuk memasukkannya dalam tim mereka. Dengan alasan akan membantunya mengalahkan Naruto. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia malah membuat Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala di depan komputernya.

Hinata yang membuat characternya berubah wujud menjadi seorang wanita cantik begini. Entahlah, katanya untuk menjadi seperti ini harus memakai "cash" atau apa ya tadi namanya? Bentuknya seperti kartu, kecil, warnanya putih dan ada label abu-abu yang jika digosok menampilkan deretan angka-angka.

Setelah selesai melakukan registrasi character untuk Sakura, Hinata menghidupkan netbook milik Hanabi, menghubungkannya dengan jaringan internet, lalu menginstall permainan point blank itu kesana, login, mengubah wujud character Sakura, membeli senjata, dan memberikan Sakura latihan dalam area pertarungan sesungguhnya disertai penjelasan singkat. Beberapa menit setelah itu, Hinata menerima sms dari Naruto yang memberitahunya tentang war tersebut, yang sebernarnya sia-sia saja. Kan dia sudah dengar dari Sakura.

•••

Tidak mudah untuk sampai di bomb site A dengan selamat. Beberapa anggota Rookie selalu menghadangnya untuk sampai ke sana. Untung Naruto sudah siap dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tersebut. Dia menghadapi serangan dari beberapa anggota team CT dengan menembakkan beberapa peluru dari K-2 nya yang dengan mudah membunuh keseluruhan musuh yang mencoba menyerangnya. Hanya beberapa cecurut kecil, anggota baru dari teamnya yang dulu. Bahkan sampai area bomb site ini Naruto masih tidak menemukan Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji.

[uzumakiboy] : "Cover me"

Naruto memberikan perintah suara lagi. Karena dia masih ragu untuk memasang bom sekarang. Masih banyak musuh berkeliaran di sekitar bomb site A ini.

Dari kejauahan, nama 'ladyhyuuga' terpampang di atas sebuah character yang mendekat ke arah bomb site. Hinata mendengar perintahnya dan datang membantu.

Naruto mulai melakukan pemasangan bom, dia menekan angka 6 untuk mengeluarkan C4, atau bom tersebut. Lalu melakukan klik kiri pada area lingkaran tersebut, pada layarnya pun muncul garis merah yang semakin lama semakin panjang yang menandakan pemasangan sedang diproses. Setelah garis merah itu sudah mencapai batasnya, maka bom itu selesai terpasang.

Ketika Naruto berbalik, di belakangnya masih ada Hinata yang bersiap menghadang siapapun yang berani menggangu proses pemasangan bom tersebut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara baku tembak dari arah jendela yang terdapat pada tempat itu. Leader tim Counter-Terrorist, Shikamaru memasuki area bomb site. Rupanya kalimat 'jagoan selalu datang belakangan' memang berlaku bagi permainan kali ini. Benteng pertahanan team Free Rebels di sekitar site A ini runtuh oleh serangan Shikamaru dan beberapa anggota lainnya. Jadilah Shikamaru berada di sini, mengarahkan moncong AK-47 nya ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri stand by di sekitar lingkaran merah. Terjadilah baku tembak yang alot antara leader team biru dengan assaulter dari team merah.

Dor!

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Naruto menggerakkan char-nya ke kanan dan ke kiri demi menghindari tembakan-tembakan dari Shikamaru. Hinata masih sibuk menghadapi anggota lain dari musuh, yang kelihatannya cukup tangguh dan sulit untuk dikalahkan. Neji dengan chara-nya yang bernama 'byakuganboy' dan beberapa anggota lainnya mulai berdatangan. Dua anggota team biru yang lain juga telah sampai di tempat ini, salah satunya bernama 'theAkamaru's', yang berarti character tersebut adalah Kiba. Neji dan Kiba yang berpapasan mulai melakukan baku tembak satu sama lain. Neji dengan M4A1 Ext. – Extension melawan Kiba dengan SG 550 Ext. – Extension beberapa kali mereka melakukan reload pada senjata masing-masing.

Pip. Pip. Pip.

Pip. Pip.

Detik bom masih terus berjalan.

Di saat seperti ini K-2 Naruto kehabisan peluru. Waktunya tak cukup untuk sekedar me-reload senjatanya. Shikamaru masih gencar menembakinya.

Naruto menekan F1 untuk melakukan weapon change, ia mengganti lagi senjatanya dengan F2000 Ext. – Extension kepalang basah, Darah chara Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa persen terakhir. Ia pun masih sempat melakukan beberapa tembakan kearah Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya layar monitornya penuh cipratan darah merah yang menghalangi pengelihatannya. Chara-nya mati terbunuh oleh Shikamaru.

Chain shot!

Shikamaru mengganti sasaran, Naruto telah mati, char-nya tidak akan hidup kembali sampai round ini berakhir. Melihat Hinata masih melakukan baku tembak dengan salah satu anggota teamnya, Shikamaru mengisi peluru pada AK-47 nya, kemudian membantu menembak chara bernama ladyhyuuga itu. Dengan dua serangan seperti ini Hinata kewalahan, Neji masih sibuk dengan Kiba, tidak ada pillihan lain selain menghadapi kedua musuhnya sendirian. Seperti Naruto, Hinata sudah diambang kematian. Char-nya hanya memiliki persen darah yang sangat sedikit.

Dor!

Satu tembakan terakhir dari 'uzumakib01' salah satu anggota CT yang sempat kontak senjata dengan ladyhyuuga ini, dan tembakan lain dari Shikamaru akhirnya berhasil membuat Hinata tumbang.

Lagi-lagi anggota free rebels mati di tangan Shikamaru.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lebih lama lagi, Shikamaru mendekati tempat di mana bom berasal. Kali ini detik bomnya lebih sering terdengar.

Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip.

Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip.

Setelah benar-benar dekat bom, dan yakin telah mendapatkan perlindungan, Shikamaru mulai men-defuse bom. Dengan cara menekan dan tahan tombol E, selagi garis merah memproses pendefuse-annya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mendefuse bom. Ada sekitar 3 orang team biru yang menjaga atau meng-cover Shikamaru di site ini, karena keadaan saat memasang bom dan men-defuse bom adalah keadaan yang rawan serangan. Team merah yang tadi sempat menguasai site ini telah dipukul mundur oleh anggota team biru, termasuk leader team merah yaitu Neji.

Sedikit lagi bom akan berhasil di defuse. Shikamaru sudah mulai terlihat lega saat ini.

Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip pip pip pip

_Bomb defuse_.

•••

Round pertama selesai dengan kemenangan utuh pada team RookieLand yang bertindak sebagai Counter-Terrorist. Bom berhasil di_defuse _oleh leader team itu sendiri. Tidak sia-sia kan punya leader secerdas Shikamaru? Salah satu yang dibanggakan dalam team ini.

Kompak. Solid. Tenar.

Adalah slogan team ini. Berlebihan? Menurut team yang pernah menjadi musuh RookieLand sih, tidak.

•••

* * *

Round 2.

Belajar dari kekalahan pada round pertama, team HyuugaCommunity menyusun strategi lebih matang. Lebih hati-hati.

Dengan posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya, Naruto, Hinata, dan Neji masih betindak sebagai assaulter atau penyerang. Mereka bergerak lebih lincah dari round pertama, menerobos lawan dengan melakukan rush. Yaitu menyerang lawan secara bersama-sama dari satu arah yang sama.

Mereka terus bergerak maju, tiap ada musuh yang menghadang mereka menyerangnya secara bersama-sama. Lebih mudah untuk bergerak secara keseluruhan team seperti ini. Musuh yang menghadang sekitar satu dua orang tewas mengenaskan setelah mendapatkan rentetan tembakan dari segala arah.

Berbeda dengan round pertama yang memilih untuk memasang bom di site A, round kedua ini mereka akan memasang bom di site B. Ruangannya juga berbentuk seperti kubus, terdapat kotak-kotak berwarna biru yang bertumpuk-tumpuk dan lebih ruangan ini lebih luas daripada bomb site A.

Tim biru juga sepertinya tidak mau kecolongan lagi kali ini. Mereka menjaga kedua bomb site lebih ketat. Baru saja tiim merah berhasil sampai di belakang bomb site, anggota tim biru yang berpatroli di sekitar bomb site langsung menyerang bersama-sama pula. Tak mau ketinggalan, Neji selaku byakuganboy pun ikut memimpin penyerangan tersebut.

Suasana sekitar site B yang tadinya senyap, hanya menyisakan derap-derap langkah kaki sekarang riuh oleh suara dentuman dan desingan peluru. Naruto yang berada pada barisan depan, dapat dengan jelas membaca nama-nama character yang ada di atas kepala mereka. Ia melihat Shikamaru yang sedang beradu kemampuan dengan Neji, Kiba yang dengan gencar-gencarnya melancarkan serangan kepada Hinata, Chouji yang masih sibuk membidik kepala-kepala character musuh, karena tugasnya yang sebagai sniper tidak bisa ditempatkan pada lapis barisan paling depan. Ia hanya menunggu musuh mendekatinya membidik tepat di kepala, dan

BAM!

Headshot!

Chouji telah berhasil meyakinkan musuh-musuhnya bahwa dia dapat diandalkan untuk ukuran sebagai sniper. Apalagi ditambah point-point headshotnya yang semakin lama semakin banyak.

Naruto menyingkir dari barisan depan team free rebels. Ia mendekati seorang character bernama LadyBlossom yang sejak tadi diam di posisi lebih belakang dari anggotanya yang lain.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

Naruto mulai melancarkan serangannya ke arah sang LadyBlossom. Sang LadyBlossom sendiri tak mau ketinggalan, dengan gerakannya yang agak kaku, ia mencoba untuk mengimbangi gerakan Naruto yang lincah.

[byakuganboy] : mundur!

Padahal sudah sedikit lagi ia akan menghabiskan persen darah LadyBlossom, Neji yang bertindak sebagai ketua tim, malah memerintahkan seluruh anggota team untuk mundur. Ada apa?

Semua anggota HyuugaCommunity sudah cukup jauh dari tempat baku tembak. Tersisa lima orang dalam team ini. Dan empat orang pada team CT. Neji pun segera mengeluarkan WP Smoke dari persenjataannya, lalu melemparkannya ke arah gerombolan team CT yang berada di depan bomb site B. Tak sempat menghindar, team CT yang masih berada di sekitar bomb site B terkena efek WP Smoke yang di lemparkan oleh ketua team free rebels. Tak hanya satu, team free rebels ini melempar beberapa kali WP Smoke. WP Smoke adalah sejenis senjata berupa smoke gas yang beracun, berbeda dengan smoke biasa, WP Smoke warnanya lebih putih. Damagenya berkala 1-1 sampai smoke WP menghilang.

Akibat perbuatan mereka, dua anggota team CT tumbang seketika. Termasuk LadyBlossom. Yang tersisa hanya sang sniper Chouji dan Shikamaru. Dengan begini team HyuugaCommunity akan lebih mudah menguasai bomb site dengan menghabisi dua anggota yang tersisa. Neji segera memberikan perintah suara.

[byakuganboy] : "go go go"

Dengan sekali perintah semua anggota HyuugaCommunity ini menyerang maju. Beberapa menembak Shikamaru hingga charanya terbunuh. Sniper team free rebels pun tak mau kalah, ia membidik kepala Akimichi*HS* yang tadi sempat membunuh salah satu anggota free rebels yang lain.

BAM! BAM!

Headshot!

Chouji yang tadi berhasil meng-headshot beberapa anggota free rebels, sekarang malah mati ter-headshot sniper free rebels.

Team Hyuuga berhasil menguasai situasi.

•••

Hinata mulai memasang bomb di lingkaran merah yang ada. Ia mengeluarkan C4, meng-klik kiri area lingkaran merah, lalu menunggu prosesnya sampai selesai.

Bom telah terpasang.

Hinata berbalik. Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa men-defuse bom tersebut. Seluruh anggota CT atau team RookieLand telah mati terbunuh. Mereka tinggal menunggu detik bom semakin cepat berdetak dan kemudian meledak.

Pip. Pip. Pip . Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip

DDDUUAAAARRRRR!

Bom berhasil diledakkan.

•••

* * *

Final Round.

Skor 1-1 untuk masing-masing team. Kedudukan sampai saat ini masih imbang, dengan team merah atau free rebels yang berhasil menyamakan kedudukan. Mengejar ketinggalan satu point pada round pertama. Kali ini kedua tim akan bersaing ketat. Round terakhir merupakan round penentuan. Apakah team mereka akan menjadi pemenang atau pecundang.

Permainan telah dimulai kembali. Huh, sudah berapa lama Naruto berada di sini. Hanabi masih setia bersandar pada dinding, tangannya menggenggam minuman dingin kalengan yang kulit luarnya mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air. Tadi ia sempat keluar sebentar, katanya haus. Dan dengan baik hatinya, ia juga membelikan Naruto sekaleng minuman dingin rasa jeruk. Saat ditanya kenapa rasa jeruk, ia hanya bilang biar warnanya maching dengan tas Naruto. Anak-anak memang polos.

Naruto melancarkan serangan lagi. Teamnya memutuskan untuk menyerang dengan melakukan rush lagi. Dengan keuntungan akan lebih cepat menghabisi lawan yang menghadang. Resikonya, pihak lawan akan lebih mudah untuk membunuh keseluruhan anggota team. Team hyuuga community mencoba rute lain. Bila pada round pertama penyerangan melalui arah big corridor, maka round ini rute yang dipilih adalah melalui small corridor. Dan bomb site yang dituju adalah bomb site A.

Dua anggota counter-terrorist yang tadi sempat menghadang di ujung small corridor sudah berhasil ditakhlukkan. Berarti sisa anggota team CT hanya enam orang. Saat mereka semua telah berada persis di depan bomb site A, hanya ada tiga orang team RookieLand yang berjaga. Salah satunya adalah Kiba. Tanpa pikir panjang, para anggota team hyuuga yang memang menang dari jumlah berhasil membunuh dua orang diantaranya. Yang tersisa hanya Kiba, yang sedang melakukan baku tembak dengan Naruto. Naruto bergerak ke kanan dan kiri demi menghindari tembakan Kiba. Lalu meletakkan pointernya tepat di kepala Kiba.

Dor!

Headshot!

Kiba pun telah berhasil dikalahkan oleh Naruto. Chara-nya tumbang dengan menambah point headshot untuk Naruto.

"Agh, siaaal!" teriak Kiba gusar.

Dia mati di round terakhir yang harusnya jadi penentuan, oleh Naruto, dan ter-headshot pula.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Shikamaru!" katanya pada pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

"Kau terlalu gegabah, Kiba," respon Shikamaru yang mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Kiba dengan tetap berkonsentrasi pada layar monitor.

troublesome_guy : A

Sakura yang melihat perintah itu pun langsung mengikuti Shikamaru ke arah bomb site yang dimaksud, yaitu bomb site A. Diikuti Chouji yang berjalan paling belakang.

Naruto membuka kaleng minumannya. Menegak isinya beberapa kali setelah menoleh pada Hanabi dan berterima kasih. Ia berharap setelah permainan ini berakhir, siapapun yang jadi pemenangnya tidak menyebabkan ia harus musuhan dengan ketiga teman-temannya itu. Jika pada permainan kali ini timnya harus kalah pun, ia tidak masalah. Yang terpenting persahabatannya bisa kembali seperti semula.

Beberapa detik setelah ia meletakkan kaleng minumannya, terdengar suara tembakan pelor dari arah kanannya, Naruto berniat membalas serangan itu saat ia mengarahkan pointernya ke arah penembak tersebut , chara wanita itu lagi. Sepertinya seseorang yang berada di balik chara berpakaian minim ini kenal dekat dengannya. Entahlah, hanya feeling saja.

Dor!

Dor! Dor!

Saat Naruto sedang berusaha menembak dan menghindari serangan, chara ini berjalan ke arah ujung koridor lalu berbelok ke kiri. Sepertinya ia ingin mengajak Naruto bermain-main sebentar. Naruto mengikuti arah perginya, sampai di ujung koridor tiba-tiba layar monitornya berwarna putih silau. Efek flashbang lagi. Naruto segera membalik tubuh characternya ke arah sebaliknya. Setelah efeknya menghilang baru ia menghadap ke depan, ke arah chara wanita yang sejak awal permainan entah sengaja atau tidak selalu menggunakan flashbang. Di tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Naruto kebingungan ia tidak menemukan musuh wanitanya itu. Yang ada di depannya sekarang hanyalah beberapa rak buku saja. Naruto berjalan mendekati rak buku itu dengan hati-hati. Dengan kemungkinan menemukan chara tersebut bersembunyi di baliknya. Setelah melewati rak itu Naruto langsung melancarkan tembakan.

Nihil.

Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Tembakannya hanya merusak rak bukunya saja. Naruto menjadi was-was. Dengan darah yang tinggal beberapa persen ini, ia pasti akan mati dengan beberapa tembakan saja. Ia arahkan charanya ke depan terus melangkah pelan-pelan, ia menyapu pandang seluruh spot kanan dan kiri. Namun . . .

Dor! Dor!

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Ada seseorang yang menembaknya dari belakang. Naruto berbalik, ternyata chara yang sejak tadi ia cari. Chara wanita yang cukup cerdik. Menggunakan flashbang sementara ia memutar balik, lalu menyerang musuh dari arah belakang. Lumayan juga untuk ukuran pemula. Naruto membalas serangan.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Oh tidak! Darahnya sebentar lagi akan mendekati sepuluh persen terakhir.

"Sial!" gumam Naruto pelan.

Ia berkonsentrasi pada musuhnya. Ternyata darah musuhnya juga tinggal sedikit, sekitar dua persen di bawahnya. Naruto lebih bersemangat, ia terus saja melancarkan tembakan dengan tetap menggerakkan charanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Saat musuhnya sudah benar-benar kehabisan darah Naruto semakin sumringah, ia menunjukkan cengirannya. Namun di luar dugaan musuhnya ini melemparkan K-400 kearahnya sebelum akhirnya tumbang dan mati.

BLAAAAARRR!

Granat itu pun tidak bisa dihindari oleh Naruto dan akirnya meledak.

Memang sepertinya Naruto kurang beruntung kali ini. Ia mati bersama-sama dengan sang lawan. Kebetulan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Sekarang ia hanya tinggal menunggu hasil permainan dengan beberapa wakil dari tim HyuugaCommunity yang masih beradu tembak dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Naruto mengalihkan matanya ke jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya yang berkulit kecoklatan. Agaknya sudah lama ia di sini. Menahan anak orang pula agar menemaninya. Eh, sebenarnya itu memang kemauan Hanabi sendiri sih. Katanya dia malas pulang ke rumah sendirian, jadi dia menungguinya sampai saat ini, asalkan nanti diantar pulang.

DDDUUUAAAAARRRRRR!

Bom berhasil diledakkan.

Dengan ini berarti Tim HyuugaCommunity, alias free rebels dengan warna merah ini berhasil memenangkan permainan.

Wajah Naruto kembali sumringah setelah tadi sempat kesal.

•••

To Be Continued

* * *

Segitu dulu yaa chapter 6 nya. Udah apdetnya lama banget lagi, ya ampun. Ckckck

Karena chapter depan adalah endingnya, jadi saya ngga punya utang lagi di FFn. Mungkin di sini emang belom ada romantisnya ya? yaah, maaf ya. Abis saya ngga bisa munculin di sini. Mungkin chapter depan ada antara SakuraXNaruto, KibaXIno, dan lain-lain. XDD

Terima Kasih buat yang sudah mau baca sampai chapter ini. Buat yang review, yang alert, yang nge-fav (ada gitu yang nge-fav) Hahaha XDD. Sama yang udah bantu koreksi, thanks ya. hohoho :D

Masih sudikah me-review? :)


	7. Chapter 7

DDDUUUAAAAARRRRRR!

Bom berhasil diledakkan.

Dengan ini berarti _Team_ HyuugaCommunity, alias free rebels dengan warna merah ini berhasil memenangkan permainan.

Wajah Naruto kembali sumringah setelah tadi sempat kesal.

_Red team win._

Kemenangan jatuh pada _team_ merah, Naruto patut senang dengan hasil akhir ini.

.

.

•••

.

.

Jangan sampai dengan kemenangan _team_-nya, teman-temannya malah semakin memusuhinya setelah ini. Ia ingin persahabatannya kembali seperti semula, saat sebelum ia masuk ke _team_ HyuugaCommunity atau saat ia dan teman-temannya belum mengenal permainan satu ini. Permainan online yang memang membuat mereka kecanduan sampai sekarang. Entah kenapa, tapi yang jelas rasanya gatal bila tangannya sehari saja tidak memainkan permainan ini. Berlebihan memang. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Kau pernah merasakan rasanya kecanduan? Kira-kira rasanya seperti tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang sudah didapat, dan mereka ingin lebih jago lebih hebat lagi, walaupun harus menyita waktu dan uang, tentu saja.

Naruto bergegas me-logout accountnya, permainannya sudah selesai, lagipula ia juga harus mengantar Hanabi pulang dulu. Sekalian berterima kasih pada Hinata yang telah membuat _team_ mereka menang kali ini. Naruto memberhentikan billing warnet, membayarnya, dan keluar dari warnet dengan Hanabi yang sejak tadi sudah mengikutinya. Warnet ini letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah keduanya. Sembari mengisi waktu mereka selama perjalanan, juga sebagai imbalan terima kasihnya, Naruto berhenti sebentar di toko es krim dan menawarkan sebuah es krim rasa anggur pada Hanabi yang langsung di sambut dengan senyum sumringah dan ucapan terima kasih bernada riang dari Hanabi. Entah kenapa Naruto suka dengan kehadiran anak ini, suka dalam arti menyanyanginya sebagai adik.

Perjalanan yang cukup jauh tidak terlalu terasa untuk Naruto. Anak kecil di sebelahnya ini terus saja mengoceh dan menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Naruto ajukan daritadi. Ekspresinya juga berubah-ubah dari ekspresi senang, berbinar-binar, dan sesekali wajahnya berubah kesal bila sedang membicarakan Konohamaru. Dasar anak kecil, walaupun mukanya kesal begitu, tapi pipi tembamnya yang sedikit berwarna kemerahan membuat Naruto semakin gemas. Ugh, sepertinya anak laki-laki tadi yang diketahui bernama Konohamaru adalah 'teman spesial' untuknya. Ah, jadi mengingatkan tentang dirinya dan seseorang 'teman spesial'-nya juga. Es krim mereka sudah tandas sejak tadi, sekarang di cone-nya masih tersisa sedikit lelehan es krim yang dimakan Naruto dengan sekali lahap. Dan Hanabi yang masih mengunyah cone es krimnya sedikit-sedikit.

.

.

•••

.

.

"Na-Naruto? Kenapa Hanabi bisa bersamamu?" tanya Hinata saat membukakan pintu rumahnya dan mendapati adiknya bersama Naruto yang tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, itu tadi kebetulan saja, Hinata." Naruto meminta pengertian dari Hanabi supaya tidak bilang pada kakaknya ini.

"Kakak, maaf ya aku pulang terlambat. Tadi nunggu kak Naruto dulu di warnet, serius banget mainnya," Hanabi menyahut. Lalu mendelik jahil pada Naruto. Sepertinya ia sengaja membocorkan kalau ia terlambat pulang karena Naruto.

"Iya, tidak apa. Asal tidak terlalu sering, ya," kata Hinata lembut.

Hanabi pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, sepertinya dia lelah. Lagipula dia kan belum mengganti baju seragamnya. Hinata yang melihat tingkah adiknya yang seenaknya meninggalkan dirinya dan Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum. Naruto ikut tersenyum dengan tingkah Hanabi yang sudah dianggapnya adik ini.

"Ah, ya Hinata kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Kau hebat sekali tadi." Naruto mengacungkan jempol sebelah kanannya.

"K-kau juga, Naruto. Um, Kau . . .

. . . tidak penasaran dengan orang yang membunuhmu di menit-menit akhir pertandingan?" Hinata tersenyum jahil.

Naruto yang sudah mau berbalik membelakangi Hinata, tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya. Kedua matanya menatap Hinata bingung.

"Kau? Tahu siapa orangnya?"

Hinata tersenyum.

"Naruto?" suara lain memanggil namanya membuat Naruto melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam rumah Hinata.

Sebelumnya Sakura juga bilang kalau ia akan ke rumah Hinata sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu, yang entah apa. Tapi setelah otaknya yang jarang digunakan itu mengira-ngira waktu yang dihabiskan Sakura di rumah Hinata ini memang sudah terlalu lama, Naruto curiga.

"Sakura? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Naruto spontan.

Sakura sendiri diam sembari matanya berpindah menatap Naruto yang memasang muka kebingungan ke Hinata yang sedang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. Akhirnya karena merasa bingung dengan dua orang di depannya, Sakura hanya menjawab pertanyaan teman masa kecilnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Sakura yang memainkan chara tadi. Bukan begitu Sakura?" Hinata akhirnya menghentikan acara pandang-pandangan Sakura-Naruto dengan sebuah pernyataan.

"Apa? Maksudmu yang tadi? Yang membunuhku?" Naruto bertanya heboh.

"Hinata." Sakura secara implisit meminta Hinata untuk tidak membongkar identitasnya tadi.

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan teman-teman barunya.

"Sakura? Itu benar kau?" Naruto akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan langsung pada Sakura karena tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Sakura mengangguk pasrah sekaligus malu. Pasti setelah ini bocah rubah ini akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

"Kau hebat!" Naruto mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke arah Sakura.

Di luar perkiraan. Bukan ledekan, tawa jahil, atau tatapan mengejek. Tapi pujian yang di dapat Sakura, membuat Sakura mendongak memandang Naruto sepenuhnya. Pemuda itu, sedang mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan mempertontonkan cengiran lebarnya yang mirip rubah.

Sakura tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Senyum yang menurut Naruto sangat manis. Jarang-jarang Sakura memberikannya senyuman yang sangat manis seperti tadi. Di pipi Naruto jadi muncul warna kemerah-merahan gara-gara itu. Membuat Hinata yang menonton adegan manis itu ikut merona dan tersenyum juga.

.

.

•••

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk _team_ Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Tinggal bilang saja."

"Hah? Jadi kau sekongkol dengan Shikamaru? Huh! Curang." Naruto membuang muka.

"Lebih tepatnya aku sekongkol dengan Hinata, tahu. Dia yang mengajariku cara bermainnya."

"Apa? Jadi kau di rumah Hinata? Tadi? Kau bercanda?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Hey, pelan-pelan bertanyanya, bodoh. Iya, aku tadi main di rumah Hinata."

"Tidak kusangka. Sejak kapan kau bisa-"

"Barusan."

Mata Naruto membulat, kemudian mulutnya berdecak kagum. "Hebat! Dan hey, kenapa kau selalu memberiku flashbang?"

Aduh, sepertinya Sakura salah memilih teman sejak kecil. Kenapa laki-laki ini sangat cerewet? Apakah dia berbicara tanpa bernafas? Atau malah kelewat ceria sampai lupa kalau ia sudah mengeluarkan beribu-ribu kata setiap harinya? Dan lagi pertanyaannya yang satu ini, adalah pertanyaan yang tidak ingin dijawabnya sejak tadi. Padahal ia sudah berharap bahwa Naruto lupa dengan kejadian flashbang-flashbang tadi.

". . ." Sakura tidak menjawab, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya mendahului Naruto.

Merasa diacuhkan, Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan lain, "Sakura, bukannya kau tidak tertarik dengan segala macam permainan online? Menurutmu permainan seperti itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan juga uang? Mereka akan membuatmu kecanduan dan akan membuat tangan dan otakmu gatal kalau tidak memainkannya sehari saja?" Naruto menarik nafas setelah menyampaikan pertanyaannya barusan.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Semua kata-katanya yang sering ia katakan itu ternyata sudah dihafal di luar kepala oleh Naruto. Dan memang tidak terhitung berapa kali Sakura menyampaikan kata-kata yang sama persis seperti yang Naruto bilang. "Sebenarnya ini saran Hinata, dia yang memintaku untuk ikut dalam permainan." Sakura melirik Naruto, penasaran dengan ekspresi temannya ini, lalu melanjutkan "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mau saja diajak main. Dan aku juga tidak tahu ada apa di dalam kepala nanas Shikamaru sehingga dia setuju saja memasukkanku ke dalam _team_-nya."

"Sebenarnya apa maksud Hinata?"

"Dia bilang kalau aku mau membantumu mengembalikan persahabatanmu seperti semula, aku harus ikut bermain. Aku harus membuat _team_ Shikamaru menang telak atas _team_mu dan Hinata. Dia bilang begitu."

"Dari mana-"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Sakura yang sudah tahu pertanyaan macam apa yang akan ditanyakan Naruto tiba-tiba saja langsung menjawab, "Aku yang menceritakannya pada Hinata. Ternyata aku ini bodoh, aku tidak bisa membuat _team_ Shikamaru menang kali ini. Aku tidak bisa membantumu, Naruto. Maaf," Wajah Sakura memerah setelah mengatakannya, Naruto jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Siapa bilang kau bodoh?"

"Tapi aku-"

"Kau tidak bodoh. Walaupun masih baru pertama kali main tapi permainanmu lumayan. Lagipula kau tidak perlu membantuku, aku bisa selesaikan masalahku sendiri," Naruto balas memotong ucapan Sakura, namun setelah selesai bicara ia tersenyum manis. Bukan cengiran bodoh seperti biasanya. Tapi sebuah senyuman manis yang jarang Sakura lihat, membuat mata hijau emeraldnya terpesona. Dia baru tahu ada sisi istimewa seperti ini di diri Naruto. Sisi di mana pikirannya menjadi dewasa, sisi di mana suara Naruto menjadi lembut dan berwibawa, tidak melengking dan mengganggu seperti biasanya, sisi yang membuat sosoknya menjadi kelihatan tampan, dan sisi yang menunjukkan ternyata senyuman seorang Uzumaki memang mempesona.

Sakura yang kemudian sadar dari pesona Naruto, ikut tersenyum. Sakura berharap setelah ini Naruto memang menjadi sosok _charming _seperti yang dilihatnya tadi. Tapi sepertinya sisi istimewa seorang Uzumaki ini memang muncul kalau anda beruntung. Sisi ini tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelah beberapa detik kemudian Naruto kembali seperti semula. Seorang pemuda konyol yang cukup menggemaskan. Buktinya kau bisa lihat kelakuannya sekarang, saat mereka melewati taman kota, Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempat. Yang membuat Sakura sweatdrop kemudian adalah tanpa ia duga sebelumnya Naruto langsung menghampiri permainan anak-anak di tengah taman. Kemudian segera memanjat permainan yang berbentuk kotak dengan tiang-tiang kecil yang dibuat agar bisa dipanjat.

"Hoi, Sakura. Tidak apa 'kan kalau kita main sebentar? Aku sudah lama tidak ke sini," teriak Naruto dari puncak tiang, cepat sekali dia sampai di puncak. Sakura pun mau tidak mau akhirnya menghampiri Naruto yang masih betah berada di atas sana merebahkan tubuhnya. Lalu memilih untuk menunggu Naruto yang kelihatannya masih belum mau beranjak pulang, dengan duduk di salah satu ayunan.

"Naruto! Kau ini kekanakan."

"Aku rindu pada tempat ini. Memangnya kau tidak? Dulu waktu kita masih TK bukannya kau yang paling semangat mengajakku ke tempat ini?"

"Tapi itu dulu, Naruto. Bukan saat kita sudah SMA seperti ini," jawab Sakura datar.

"Sama saja 'kan? Dari dulu permainannya juga masih seperti ini. Tidak ada yang bertambah atau berkurang,"kata Naruto yang secepat kilat sudah berada di bawah kembali lalu berdiri di belakang Sakura dan mendorong ayunan yang sekarang dijadikan Sakura sebagai tempat duduk.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung Naruto mendorongnya dengan kencang sehingga Sakura yang belum siap langsung mencengkram erat rantai di masing-masing sisinya. "Naruto! Hentikan bodoh! Kau mendorongnya terlalu kencang!" teriak Sakura panik.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa senang. Sepertinya ia senang sekali karena telah membuat wajah Sakura menjadi aneh begitu. Tapi kemudian dia berdiri di depan Sakura bermaksud menghentikan ayunannya dengan menangkap kedua tangan Sakura yang masih mencengkram pegangannya dengan erat. Wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Sakura yang sekarang bercucuran keringat, dan tangan Naruto yang menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang ternyata dingin. Sepertinya ayunan tadi berefek buruk bagi Sakura, Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Sakura memang benar-benar panik. Naruto memejamkan mata, sudah bersiap untuk mendapatkan jitakan atau pukulan di areal kepalanya. Biasanya pukulan di kepalanya datang kalau Naruto berhasil membuat Sakura kesal atau jika ia melakukan hal-hal konyol nan bodoh yang bisa membuat emosi Sakura memuncak. Dan barusan Naruto sudah melanggar dua poin penting tersebut. Kau tahu 'kan kalau Sakura itu terkenal dengan tonjokan mautnya?

Eh, tapi setelah ditunggu Naruto beberapa detik kemudian tonjokan Sakura tidak datang juga. Naruto membukan matanya yang sempat ia pejamkan, ia lupa kalau kedua tangan Sakura 'kan masih ada dalam genggamannya, bagaimana cara Sakura memukulnya jika tangannya itu ia genggam erat. Lagipula hei! Kenapa wajah Sakura memerah? Mata hijau emeraldnya seperti terhipnotis, Sakura memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip. Naruto malah makin penasaran, ia mendekatkan lagi wajahnya yang berkulit tan dengan wajah Sakura yang sekarang berwarna merah padam.

'Wajahnya terlalu dekat dan tangannya terlalu erat' batin Sakura. Biasanya dia akan langsung membentak Naruto atau malah menonjok Naruto hingga terpental beberapa meter. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa berkutik. Jantungnya berdetak tanpa ampun. Tubuhnya juga tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Apalagi wajah pemuda di hadapannya ini malah semakin dekat. Dan jika kau memperhatikan si penyandang nama Uzumaki Naruto ini dari jarak dekat, wajahnya yang berkulit tan ini malah semakin tampan. Sakura makin salah tingkah, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada situasi ini.

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu menarik kedua tangannya yang tadi sempat menggenggam tangan gadis pinky di sebelahnya. Naruto mengambil tasnya yang tadi ia tinggal di atas permainan panjat itu. Lalu memilih duduk pada ayunan yang berada tepat di sebelah ayunan yang Sakura tempati. Menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah membuat ayunan yang di tempatinya bergerak pelan. "Maaf," katanya kemudian pada gadis di sebelahnya yang kini tertunduk. Saat mendongak wajah Sakura sudah tidak berwarna merah seperti tadi, hanya saja masih tersisa garis-garis rona merah di tulang pipinya, membuatnya terlihat manis di mata Naruto. Sakura diam saja.

"Kau marah? Maaf." Naruto menghentikan gerakan ayunannya, dan menolehkan kepalanya yang penuh rambut berwarna pirang tersebut ke arah Sakura yang masih tidak mau menatapnya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura singkat.

Naruto terssenyum saat Sakura menatapnya. Lalu mulai menggerakkan ayunannya kembali. Yang diikuti oleh Sakura yang mulai menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah sehingga ayunan yang ditempatinya bergerak pelan.

"Naruto, ngomong-ngomong aku jadi ingat saat TK dulu."

"Ya, aku juga."

"Dan kau selalu mendorong ayunanku terlalu kencang." Kemudian raut muka Sakura berubah sebal.

"Hahaha. Wajahmu jadi aneh seperti tadi, eh tidak, yang tadi lebih aneh." Naruto melanjutkan tawanya.

"Itu tidak lucu, Naruto. Dan kau tahu? Kita jadi jarang sama-sama semenjak kau kenal permainan itu."

". . ."

"Sebenarnya itu alasan kenapa aku selalu menyuruhmu untuk tidak terlalu sering main."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kita bisa bersama-sama seperti dulu. Dulu teman-teman sampai mengira kita pacaran." Sakura terkikik.

"Yah aku juga ingin. Tapi, permainan itu telah membuatku kecanduan." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Kau ini memang bodoh!" jawab Sakura gemas. Sebelah tangannya mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Aw! Lepaskan! Tenagamu terlalu kuat! Pipiku sakit!" teriak Naruto yang berusaha menjauhkan pipinya dari jangkau cubit Sakura.

"Kau berlebihan!" jawab Sakura yang sudah melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Naruto.

"Hey, sebenarnya aku juga merindukanmu."

Perkataan Naruto jelas membuatnya melotot. Apa yang dikatakan si bodoh ini barusan?

"Ah, bukannya sudah ada Hinata? Sepertinya dia menyukaimu dan kau menyukainya." Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hei, kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Hinata? Kau cemburu, hah?"

"Aku? Cemburu padamu? Terima kasih banyak," kata Sakura belagak tak acuh.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja." Naruto mengerling jahil.

"Kau ini apaan sih. Jangan membuatku kesal."

"Aku tetap menyukaimu 'kok dalam keadaan apapun."

"Hei, kau ngelantur! Apa kau demam?"

"Tidak. Aku memang menyukaimu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau bahkan menyukai semua teman wanitamu," jawab Sakura cuek. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua tingkah jahil Naruto. Ia hanya menganggap ucapan Naruto barusan hanya candaan. Seperti biasa.

"Bukan rasa suka seperti itu. Kau ini ternyata bodoh."

Sebuah jitakan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan mendarat di atas kepala Naruto, "Itu karena telah mengataiku bodoh."

Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sepertinya muncul benjolan.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, sebelum-"

"Naruto." Sebuah panggilan lain yang berasal bukan dari Sakura maupun Naruto sendiri.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji."

"Kalau kalian mau bertengkar lagi, sebaiknya jangan di depanku." Sakura sedikit berteriak ke arah tiga cowok yang juga teman sekelasnya.

Tapi sepertinya ucapannya tidak digubris sedikit pun oleh Kiba, Shikamaru maupun Chouji. Membuat Sakura semakin kesal, berani-beraninya mereka mengacuhkan seorang Sakura. Naruto sendiri berdiri dari ayunan, setelah teman-temannya berhenti di depannya.

"Kau memang hebat, Naruto." Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto yang sebelumnya mengira akan terjadi kerusuhan di taman permainan kanak-kanak hari ini malah heran melihat ketiga temannya kemudian tersenyum. Apalagi sampai mengulurkan tangan segala.

Naruto menjabat tangan Shikamaru ragu-ragu. "Terima kasih."

"Dan _team_ Hyuuga Community memang tidak bisa diragukan kemampuannya," sahut Chouji kemudian.

"Sampaikan pada _team_-mu ucapan selamat dari _team_ kami. Sudah ya, kami hanya mau bilang itu saja." Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Kiba, ketiga temannya menjauh meninggalkan taman.

Sebelum mereka berjalan lebih jauh lagi, Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka dengan menghalangi jalannya. "Hyuuga Community bukan _team_-ku lagi. Kalau boleh aku ingin kembali ke RookieLand."

Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji berpandangan sesaat. Kemudian mereka tertawa. "Hahaha. Tentu saja boleh. Kau ini bicara apa." Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar dengan respon teman-temannya.

"Maaf membuat kalian kesal."

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang kesal atau marah diantara kami. Kami hanya mengetesmu, kau ini sebenarnya masih peduli sama RookieLand atau tidak."

Senyum Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi cengiran saat mendengar jawaban dari Kiba.

"Dan untuk LadyBlossom, permainanmu sebagai seorang newbie lumayan," kata Shika yang menoleh pada sakura yang dari tadi sudah memandang mereka dengan waspada. Kalau sampai terjadi keributan lagi ia tidak akan segan-segan memukul keempat temannya itu.

Perkataan Shikamaru membuat semuanya menoleh ke arah Sakura dan mengacungkan jempol. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Setidaknya dia tidak memperparah suasana dengan permainannya yang menurutnya hancur tadi.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuatmu menjadi anggota tetap di _team_ kami." Tawar Chouji pada satu-satunya gadis di tempat ini.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik. Tadi itu cukup permainanku yang pertama dan terakhir."

Keempat laki-laki tersebut hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen?"

"Kau ini bagaimana kau bisa pintar kalau makannya hanya ramen?" kata Sakura.

"Boleh juga," kata Shikamaru

"Ayo." Kiba meninju tangannya ke udara.

"Sepertinya aku juga mulai lapar," jawab Chouji.

"Ah, tapi tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kalau ajak Hinata juga?"

"Hinata?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Hinata sebelumnya."

"Hinata itu salah satu anggota _team_ HyuugaCommunity. Dan dia seorang gadis-"

"-yang cantik," potong Sakura cepat.

"Kau yang bilang, bukan aku." Naruto menatap Sakura dengan seringai penuh kemenangan di wajah berkulit tan-nya.

Sakura mendengus.

Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan gadis berambut sewarna permen karet di sebelahnya. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya, kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu pesan singkat yang sepertinya untuk Hinata.

"Tidak apa 'kan kalau aku mengajak Ino?" tanya Kiba pada teman-temannya.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari semuanya, Kiba melakukan hal yang sama dengan pemuda pirang di sebelahnya.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Hinata dan Ino di bangku taman yang terletak di bawah pohon rindang, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

.

.

•••

.

.

"Kak Naruto!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto pun refleks menolehkan kepalanya. Di depan tubuhnya yang sedang duduk sekarang terdapat gadis yang tingginya kira-kira hanya se-dadanya berdiri dengan senyum penuh yang manis menghiasi wajahnya yang imut. Rambut hitam sebahunya ia gelung dan dimasukkan ke dalam topi biru yang dikenakannya.

Naruto balas tersenyum kemudian menjawil hidung gadis itu gemas. Tak lama kemudian Hinata muncul di belakang gadis kecil itu kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Maaf, sudah lama menunggu ya?"

"Ah, tidak. Oh ya, perkenalkan ini Kiba, yang sedang tidur itu Shikamaru, dan yang sedang makan keripik kentang itu Chouji." Naruto memperkenalkan teman-temannya yang duduk di sebelah kursinya dan Sakura. Ketiga temannya yang memang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan kembali, "Dan ini Hinata." Hinata kemudian tersenyum kepada teman-teman barunya.

"Salam kenal semuanya," kata Hinata.

"Lalu yang ini siapa, Naruto?" tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk gadis bertopi yang tiba-tiba sudah ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Ini Hanabi, adikku. Ia memaksa ingin ikut. Tidak apa 'kan?" sebelum Naruto sempat buka suara, Hinata menjawabnya cepat.

"Halo, kak Kiba." Hanabi kemudian menyapa Kiba dengan santainya. Membuat Kiba melambaikan sebelah telapak tangannya.

"Hei, jangan lupakan aku. Halo Hinata, aku Yamanaka Ino. Kau bisa panggil aku Ino," kata gadis pirang ponytail yang baru saja datang dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa pamrih.

Hinata yang mendengar suara barusan itu pun menolehkan kepalanya. "Salam kenal, Ino. Aku Hinata."

"Kau dari mana saja Ino? Kami menunggumu sejak tadi." Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Hey, aku harus minta izin pada Ibuku dulu. Toko bungaku tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja," jawab si pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka ini yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Kiba.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang," kata Naruto paling bersemangat.

.

.

•••

.

.

"Ah, Kak Ayame aku pesan ramen original dan jus jeruk."

Baru saja tiba dan mendaratkan tubuh mereka ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Naruto yang kelewat semangat serta merta berteriak pada Kak Ayame yang sedang berlalu lalang. Dasar Naruto! Apakah dia tidak bisa bersabar sedikit kalau berurusan dengan ramen. Kak Ayame yang merasa namanya diteriakan oleh pelanggan setianya yang berambut pirang hanya mengangguk sebentar lalu berlalu.

"Ah, Hinata apa kau baru di daerah ini? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Ino yang merasa perlu informasi lebih banyak selain nama dari gadis indigo di sebelahnya memilih untuk bertanya.

"Sejak kecil aku sudah tinggal di daerah dekat sini. Mungkin karena aku jarang keluar rumah, lagipula aku tidak punya banyak teman."

"Oh, kalau begitu kau bisa berteman denganku. Jadi kita bisa sering berkumpul seperti ini. Ya 'kan Sakura?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ah, terima kasih." Hinata tersenyum manis sekali setelahnya pada Sakura dan Ino, dua gadis cantik yang telah menjadi teman barunya.

Percakapan antar gadis itu pun terhenti sejenak, karena kedatangan Kak Ayame yang menanyakan pesanan. Lain dengan teman-temannya, Naruto yang pesannya sudah diantarkan memasang wajah yang agak kelaparan melihat semangkuk mie ramen original yang mengepulkan asap dan berbau harum. Benar-benar menggiurkan, apalagi dimakan saat perut lapar dan perasaan senang sepeti ini. Ah, semua mie ramen akan jadi enak di mata Naruto. Naruto sedang bersiap mengambil sumpit saat,

Plak!

Sebuah tangan berkulit putih mendarat telak di atas tangannya yang menggenggam sepasang sumpit.

"Jangan makan sendirian! Tunggu pesanan yang lain datang." Suara Sakura terdengar setelahnya.

Naruto yang sedang tidak mau cari masalah memilih menurut. Ia meletakkan sepasang sumpitnya di samping mangkuk mie dengan berat hati, matanya masih memandang penuh nafsu semangkuk mie yang sejak tadi selalu membuatnnya ingin mengeluarkan air liur. Tapi, kalau dibandingkan dengan bogem mentah Sakura. . . Naruto lebih pilih mengalah saja daripada merelakan wajah tan-nya yang tampan jadi pengganti samsak tinju.

Setelah semua pesanan sudah diantarkan, mereka memulai acara makan mereka. Mungkin kali ini memang tidak ada acara ribut tentang ramen pedas lagi. Beruntung, mereka semua mendapatkan pesanan yang diinginkan. Merdeka untuk Naruto khususnya! Tidak ada ramen pedas yang akan membuatnya sakit perut lagi. Sakura yang masih sibuk menambahkan bubuk lada ke dalam mie-nya melirik ke arah Naruto sebentar yang sedang makan dengan sangat belepotan. Kuah mie yang warnanya sedikit oranye tesisa di sudut bibir Naruto bahkan sampai ke pipinya. Menurut Sakura, wajah Naruto memang jadi lucu, tapi terkesan jorok.

"Naruto." Panggilan ini membuat wajah Naruto dengan pipi gembung penuh mie menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura mengambil beberapa helai tisu dari kotak tisu di atas meja kemudian mengusapkannya pada daerah sekitar pipi Naruto, membuat si pemilik pipi berhenti mengunyah. Heran. Kenapa Sakura jadi se-perhatian ini? Kenapa sakura bisa berubah menjadi baik begini? Apa jus stroberi yang barusan diminumnya mengandung zat-zat yang bisa membuat orang jadi baik? Ah, tidak mungkin. Lagipula, 'Naruto yang belepotan saat makan ramen' adalah hal biasa. Saat mereka makan berdua, Sakura biasanya hanya teriak-teriak seperti 'Makan yang benar bodoh' atau 'Naruto! Bersihkan pipimu dulu'. Bukan membersihkan sisa kuah tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri seperti ini.

Gesekan tisu pada wajah Naruto sudah tidak terasa lagi. Sakura sudah selesai membersihkan semuanya. Sekarang gadis berambut pink itu tengah menggulung tisunya kemudian melemparnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sakura melanjutkan makannya kembali. Naruto juga melanjutkan kunyahannya yang sempat tertunda karena tadi sempat-sempatnya bengong waktu Sakura membersihkan wajahnya. Teman-teman mereka yang sempat melirik sekilas juga biasa saja. Mereka berdua-Naruto dan Sakura-'kan memang sudah biasa bertingkah mesra seperti itu. Hinata yang kebetulan sempat melihat hanya tersenyum saja. Sepertinya dugaannya memang benar.

"Kak Naruto," tanya Hanabi yang curiga dengan hubungan antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Naruto yang sedang melahap isi dari mangkuk ramen keduanya, hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Apa Kak Naruto sudah punya pacar?" Sakura sempat mendelik pada Naruto sebentar saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Hanabi.

"Huh? Belum. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak papa." Hanabi melanjutkan makannya, setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Kakak pirang yang menurutnya mempesona ini belum punya pacar. Tadi dia sempat mengira kalau kakak pink yang duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto itu pacarnya.

"Itu bukan berarti aku nggak laku lho. Hahaha." Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya disertai tawa lebar khas miliknya.

Semua teman-temannya sweatdrop mendengar tawa lebar Naruto.

.

.

•••

.

.

Naruto saat ini sudah menghabiskan mangkuk ketiganya. Padahal Chouji hanya menghabiskan dua mangkuk. Sedangkan yang lainnya sudah merasa cukup dengan satu mangkuk masing-masing.

"Ayo kita pulang." Naruto yang sudah ceria kembali setelah megisi penuh tangki perutnya, berteriak semangat.

Mereka pun membayar ramen mereka masing-masing yang diterima Kak Ayame dengan senyum ramah dan ucapan datang kembali.

Setelah melewati jalan besar, mereka berpisah dengan Kiba dan Ino yang katanya mau beli sesuatu dulu sebelum pulang, paling alasan biar lebih lama berduaan. Disusul Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba pamit duluan setelah melihat perempuan berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat di seberang jalan. Hey! Jangan bilang kalo cewek itu pacarnya Shikamaru. Dan kenyataannya emang bukan. Shikamaru baru melakukan aksi pedekate dengan kakak kelas itu, satu angkatan lebih tua dibanding mereka. Nggak disangka-sangka Shikamaru bisa suka sama kakak kelas yang agak kelihatan sedikit amat sedikit ehm, sangar itu, Kak Temari. Chouji? Barusan aja dia belok ke dalam Yakiniku Q, kedai barbeque favoritnya. Chouji emang ngga terlalu doyan ramen, tapi kalo barbeque jangan ditanya lagi, perutnya siap menampung berporsi-porsi barbeque. Nyam nyam nyam!

Akhirnya hanya tersisa Sakura dan Naruto setelah Hinata dan Hanabi berpisah di jalan dekat taman. Tapi sepertinya Naruto yang kelihatannya kekenyangan tidak mau banyak bicara. Setelah sampai di rumah Sakura, pemilik rumah langsung membuka pintu pagar dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Daah, Naruto. Sampai besok." Tangan Sakura bergerak akan menutup pintu pagar saat sebuah tangan lain yang bukan miliknya menghentikan gerakannya. Sakura mendongak. Naruto menatapnya santai, kemudian cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu merogoh sesuatu dari kantong baju seragamnya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas sobekan buku tulis yang dilipat. Lalu memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura yang tidak mengerti maksudnya mengambil saja kertas yang kelihatannya dirobek paksa dan ngga ada bagus-bagusnya itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Sudah ya, daah." Naruto nyengir, terus langsung pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sakura. Maunya apa sih nih orang?

Sakura cepat-cepat membuka lipatan kertasnya. Membaca tulisan pendek di sana, dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah lebih merah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Lebih merah dibanding saat dia melihat Sasuke yang menurutnya cowok tertampan di sekolah basah oleh keringat saat bermain basket. Lebih merah dari saat ia terkena demam tinggi. Perutnya bergolak. Tubuhnya meremang, dua detik kemudian ia mengeluarkan pensil dari dalam tasnya. Menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas yang tadi diberikan Naruto padanya. Kemudian keluar mengejar Naruto yang belum jauh dari rumahnya.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan, membuat cowok yang merasa namanya disebut berbalik.

_Greb!_

Naruto melotot tidak percaya, belum sempat dia berkata apa-apa, cewek dengan rambut pink dihadapannya yang nafasnya masih terdengar tidak teratur memeluknya. Sakura membenamkan kepalanya beberapa detik di dada Naruto, menyembunyikan senyumnya. Naruto mengangkat tangannya bermaksud memeluk punggung Sakura saat ia merasakan kedua tangan mendorong dadanya menjauh. Dasar wanita!

"Nih, untukmu." Sakura dengan masih menyembunyikan senyumnya mengulurkan kertas tadi pada Naruto, kemudian melangkah pergi.

Naruto yang masih memperhatikan punggung gadis itu dengan selembar kertas di tangannya, tiba-tiba tersadar dan membuka lipatannya. Kemudian sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya. Senyuman itu menjadi cengirang sepersekian detik kemudian. Di bawah tulisannya yang tidak begitu bagus terdapat gambar hati yang tepat di tengahnya terdapat pointer yang biasa ia lihat jika bermain Point Blank, pointer yang digunakan untuk memfokuskan tembakan. Lalu terdapat sebuah tulisan yang ia tahu bahwa itu adalah tulisan Sakura, Naruto sudah hafal betul bentuk tulisan Sakura 'kan dia sering menyalin PR Sakura. Yang bertuliskan "Heartshot! Aku menerimanya, Naruto".

Naruto melipat kertasnya sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke kantong seragamnya. Ia menoleh ke rumah kekasihnya itu. Ya Sakura, dia sudah menerimanya cintanya barusan 'kan? Tapi sosok cantik berambut pink itu sudah tidak ada, mungkin dia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah sejak tadi. Naruto terlalu senang sampai-sampai tidak menyadarinya. Apa sih isi tulisan yang diberikan Naruto sampai membuat Sakura memerah begitu?

Ah, hanya Sakura yang tahu.

* * *

**THE END**

**Yeyy! akhirnya tamat juga, ngga punya utang lagi deh di FFn.**

**saya tahu ini masih ngga kalah abal sama chapter-chapter kemaren**

**terus saya juuga mau ngucapin terima kasih sama yang udah review, alert, fav, ataupun silent reader.**

**Buat ka Raiko, ka night, Cleopatra Mvp Piscisea, Nara Aiko, Cyano Plantae, Shiori Yoshimitsu , quillie, narusaku lovely-chan, Miku Hanato, karinuuzumaki , X, Ryuuha Yuna , temarifans, Gymnadenia , elven lady evenstar , Jeanette Jeevas , Fuyuzakura-hime , .Phantom , I hate sakura, (no name), U, Miku Usagi D. Gak bs login, Michi amethyst lavender, Kodook, Ridho Uciha , DramaDelicacy , Aburame-anduts, Delasachi luphL, mugen' chikara kyoshiro , Memorie's of Daisuke Edogawa , Lisa Hyugas Crossbonez , gabyucchiP, Wi3nter , Kataokafidy , Aika Namikaze , H3Ry, Uchiha Sakura97, skipper81, ichigo, ddbb, Uzumakib01, edogawafirli , Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura , Hoshikage kaspi, yuga yagami, NaruSaku Lovers, Deidei Rinnepero13 , Arigatou, Alp Arslan no Namikaze , Little White Gardenia, Yogensha-SHINee, Nendra.**

* * *

**dan buat kamu. *hug**

**Arigatou gozaimasu.^^,**

**Jaa mata ashita.  
.**

**.**

**Review lagi? ^^ **


End file.
